The Eye
by Dark Sabaku Nawa
Summary: Naruto menjadi wadah dari Iblis terkuat 'Sang Mata' yang berniat akan menghancurkan dunia. Memiliki masa kecil yang kelam sebagai 'Bocah iblis' membuat Naruto menjadi pribadi yang tertutup. Lalu bagaimanakah Naruto menjalani hidup yang dibayangi oleh Takdirnya sebagai penghancur dunia. (Naruto OC - Hinata OC) *Pair Naru-Hina* GAJE Typo bertebaran, -Don't Like Don't Read-
1. Chapter 1

#Author's Note#

Awalnya saya lagi buka buka File Maneger. Lalu nemu File File berisikan Fict ini. Akhirnya dari pada di anggurin saya publish deh.

Tadinya ini Fict ancur abis, tapi udah sedikit saya edit sana sini.  
Oke deh langsung aja.

The Eye

WARNING * Fict ini mengandung banyak Typo, alur pasaran dan banyak sekali kekurangan didalamnya.

GENRE - Adventure - Fantasy.

DISCLAIMER = MASASHI KISHIMOTO dan sedikit bumbu dari The Lord Of The Ring.

PAIRING - Naruto x Hinata (Pair pasaran).

CHAPTER 1

Pagi yang indah. Matahari mulai menampakan kembali sinarnya seiring dengan Rotasi bumi.  
masyarakat kota Konoha mulai kembali disibukan dengan aktivitasnya setelah semalaman beristirahat. Ya, meski tidak semuanya. Karena ada saja yang beranggapan malam bukanlah waktunya istirahat. Seperti muda mudi yang menghabiskan malamnya di club club, para pengangguran yang merasa tidak ada kegiatan apapun disiang hari, dan orang orang yang merasa hidup dimalam hari.

Namun ada juga beberapa yang tidak tidur malam karena tuntutan, seperti orang orang yang melakukan ronda malam, dan orang orang yang memang bekerja dimalam hari.

Pagi itu disebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, seorang pemuda tengah berdiri didepan cermin setelah melakukan beberapa ritual dikamar mandi. Pemuda itu mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang ideal, dada kekar,  
permukaan perutnya yang berbentuk kotak kotak, tinggi yang sempurna untuk pemuda seumurannya diusianya 19 tahun, dan rambut blonde yang tidak terlalu panjang.  
Wajahnya memang tidak terlalu tampan, tapi dia memiliki struktur wajah yang manis, dan terlihat seperti bekas sayatan di pipi kanannya.  
lalu matanya, dia memiliki mata secerah biru langit, tapi sorot matanya terlihat seperti memancarkan kebencian, kebencian yang selama ini dia pendam.

cukup lama dia memandang dirinya sendiri didepan cermin, hingga akhirnya dia disadarkan oleh ketukan pintu.

tidak, lebih tepatnya menggedor pintu.

"Woy Naruto, sampai kapan kau akan membuatku menunggu? hah!" teriak suara diluar sana.

"Hhaah." dengus pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu. Teriakan itu tentu sudah sangat familiar ditelinganya.  
Tetangga rumah yang satu pekerjaan dengannya. Dan satu satunya orang yang bisa disebut teman, Sora.

"Ya, aku datang." jawab Naruto dan mulai melangkah sambil meraih baju kerjanya di kastok yang tertempel di dinding rumahnya.

"Hey, tak bisakah kau tidak menggedor pintu rumahku?" gerutu Naruto pada Sora,  
"lama lama pintu rumahku bisa hancur"  
tambahnya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri" kilah Sora,  
"apa kau tak bisa tidak telat satu hari saja?."  
tambah Sora dengan wajah yang masih terlihat kesal.

"Ah, lupakan saja." jawab Naruto cuek.

Mereka mulai berangkat menyusuri jalan beraspal menuju tempat mereka bekerja. Mereka terbiasa berjalan kaki karena Jarak rumahnya dan tempat mereka bekerja memang tidak terlalu jauh.

... -Skip time-

Naruto dan Sora kini tengah berjalan pulang setelah seharian bekerja, dan jam ditangan mereka kini sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore,  
mereka berjalan beriringan sambil membicarakan apa saja yang bisa dibicarakan.

Dan seperti hari hari sebelumnya, didepan mereka seorang gadis cantik berpakaian sekolah Elite tengah menunggu. Melihat orang yang dari tadi ditunggunya, gadis tersebut segera berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan Sora. tidak, lebih tepatnya menghampiri Naruto.

Ini sudah kelima kalinya gadis itu melakukan hal yang sama. menunggu Naruto pulang kerja setelah sekolah.

Awalnya Naruto tak ambil peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. Tapi kini dia mulai merasa agak... aneh.

"Hey..." sapa gadis cantik itu dengan senyum diwajahnya, senyum itu bisa membuat hati seluruh pri meleleh, seluruh pria mungkin,  
kecuali Naruto.

"Kau lagi." balas Naruto cuek.

"Eh, aku duluan ya, mau ke warnet dulu" ucap Sora tiba tiba dan langsung melesat meninggalkan Naruto dan gadis itu.  
'Huh, jadi kambing conge kalau aku tetap bersama mereka' batin Sora.

"Huh, dasar" gerutu Naruto sambil memasukan tangannya ke saku celana.

Dan tiba tiba saja tangan gadis itu merangkul lengan Naruto tanpa berkata apa apa.

"Hey, lepaskan tanganku" protes Naruto sambil mencoba menarik lengannya, Tapi gadis itu tak membiarkannya.

"Tidak mauu" jawab gadis itu dengan manja,  
dia semakin mempererat rangkulan tangannya.

"Merepotkan." gumam Naruto.

Mereka mulai berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Naruto, gadis itu mencoba membuka obrolan agar suasananya tidak terasa canggung, dia menanyakan apa pun yang sekiranya bisa menjadi pertanyaan, tapi Naruto menanggapi sekenanya, kebanyakan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu hanya kata "Hn" atau "Hmm." atau kata yang seperti itu.

-Dan kini mereka sudah berada didepan rumah Naruto. Pemuda itu langsung melepaskan tangannya dari rangkulan gadis cantik itu,  
dan mulai memasuki rumahnya lalu menutup pintu rumahnya tanpa membiarkan gadis itu masuk,  
Gadis itu seperti biasanya, hanya bisa menunjukan wajah cemberutnya, kemudian dia mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto.

"Hey, setidaknya beritahu siapa namamu."  
ucap gadis itu agak memohon.

"Apa itu penting?" tanya pemuda itu didalam sana.

"Itu sangat penting..." jawab gadis itu dengan nada penuh harap.

"Naruto, namaku Naruto." jawab pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Terlihat raut bahagia diwajah gadis cantik tersebut.

"namaku Hinata." balasnya dengan semangat.

"Hmm, sekarang pulang lah." balas pemuda itu.

Hinata mulai berbalik menuju speda motor yang sebelumnya dia parkirkan di tempat dia menunggu Naruto.  
"Yah, paling tidak sekarang aku sudah tahu namanya" gumam Hinata, lalu tersungging senyum dibibirnya.

Ditengah jalan menuju rumahnya chacha melihat seorang yang dikenalnya, orang itu baru keluar dari sebuah warnet.

"Tunggu!" teriak Hinata.

Orang itu berhenti, lalu berbalik.

"Oh, kau yang tadi kan?" tanya orang itu, dia adalah Sora.

Hinata langsung menghampiri Sora.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Hinata tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Sora sebelumnya.

"Boleh saja" jawab Sora dengan tampang heran.

Dua manusia berbeda gender tengah menikmati makanan yang berada di meja sebuah kaffe yang cukup mewah.

Tapi mereka tidak sedang berkencan.

"Mentraktirku di kaffe semewah ini, kau pasti anak orang kaya ya?" tanya Sora setelah memakan makanannya.

"Begitulah, kenapa memangnya?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Tidak, hanya bertanya saja." balas Sora,  
"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" lanjutnya langsung pada intiny. Sepertinya dia tak mau terlalu lama basa basi.

"Lebih tepatnya yang ingin kutanyakan" sahut Hinata memperinci maksudnya.

"Apapun itu"

"Kau teman dekatnya Naruto kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, dan satu satunya." jawab Sora mantap.

"Maksudmu? dia tak memiliki teman selain kamu?" tanya Hinata lagi dengan raut wajah heran.

"Tidak, maksudku dia memiliki banyak teman ditempat kami kerja, tapi satu satunya orang yang disebutnya teman sesungguhnya dan sangat dipercayainya, itu hanya aku." jelas Sora.

Hinata tak berniat membuka suara, karena apa yang dijelaskan Sora sepertinya masih berlanjut.

"Dia memiliki masa lalu yang buruk, aku tak bisa menceritakan masa lalu Naruto padamu,  
tapi apa yang telah dialaminya membuatnya tak bisa mempercayai orang lain dengan mudah" sambung Sora.

"Bagaimana caranya..? apakah dia memang setertutup itu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Kau pikir semudah apa mendapatkan kepercayaan orang lain?" tanya Sora membuat Hinata kebingungan.

"Naruto, orangnya sangat tertutup, dia tak akan mengawali sebuah pembicaraan, jika ditanya hanya akan menjawab seperlunya. Awalnya dia juga bersikap seperti itu padaku " Sora tersenyum mengingat kembali saat dia pertama kali bertemu Naruto. Orang yang sangat menyebalkan. begitulah kesan pertamanya.  
"tapi aku selalu mencoba, selalu berusaha,  
untuk berbicara padanya, karena aku... ingin berteman dengannya" sambung Sora, lalu tersenyum.  
"jika kau serius, kau tak boleh menyerah,  
sampai dia menyerah mengacuhkanmu, kau tahu? ia sebenarnya sangat kesepian.."

"Seperti itu ya.." gumam Hinata pelan, untuk beberapa saat dia memejamkan matanya.  
"baiklah, aku akan tetap berusaha sampai dia menyerah mengacuhkanku" ujar Hinata semangat.

"Oh iya, namaku Sora, siapa namamu?" tanya Sora sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Namaku Hinata."

"Pergi kau bocah Iblis!" teriak seseorang Diantara kerumunan matan yang menunjukan sorot kebencian.

"Bunuh saja dia!" teriak yang lainnya.

"Kembalikan Anakku..." teriak yang lainnya dengan nada pilu, terasa sangat menyayat hati.

"Tidak.. Aku bukan iblis.." lirih Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Yah, Kau iblis!" teriak mereka saling bersahutan, membuat Naruto semakin erat memegang kepalanya.

Lalu perlahan disekeliling tempatnya berdiri menjadi gelap, disertai warna langit yang berubah menjadi merah darah.

"Kau bocah yang terpilih.." terdengar suara yang bergema dengan nada berat.  
"Tak kan lama lagi akan tiba waktunya, takdirmu untuk menghancurkan dunia. Dan kau akan menjadi iblis yang sesungguhnya" Lanjut suara itu.

"Tidak, Tidak, Tidak." Naruto menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sambil tetap memegangi kepalanya.

"GHAHAHAHA, Kau tak akan bisa menolaknya bocah!" ejek suara itu disertai tawa yang keras.

"PERGIIII!" teriak Naruto membangunkan sebagian tubuhnya dari kasur tempatnya tidur. Keringatnya bercucuran diwajah dan seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya menunjukan ketakutan yang amat sangat, kenangan masa lalunya berputar putar dalam benaknya, masa lalunya yang sangat buruk..

Naruto menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya.

"Hanya mimpi.. Ya, hanya mimpi." gumamnya pelan, lalu kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

Bersambung-  



	2. Chapter 2

-The Eye -

*Note's Author*

Nyampe deh di Chap 2.

DISCLAIMER = Naruto M.K punya, dan sedikit bumbu dari The Lord Of The Ring.

Chapter 2

Sore ini tak seperti biasanya, jalanan diramaikan oleh lalu lalang orang orang, Di sepanjang sisi jalan banyak berjejer penjajak makanan yang lezatnya menggoda selera, beberapa penjajak lainnya menggantung Topeng topeng bermotif wajah binatang diatas kembang api berbagai ukuran yang dijajakan di estalase dagangannya. Nanti malam akan menjadi malam yang meriah, karena akan diadakan Festifal Tahunan yang akan diramaikan oleh seluruh warga Konoha.

Disebuah bangku yang diapit pohon sakura yang mulai berguguran dimasing masing sisinya disamping jalan, seorang perempuan bersurai indigo dengan sepasang mata Lavender tengah duduk menunggu seseorang seperti biasanya. Tak terpancar rasa jenuh diraut wajahnya meski dua botol minuman rasa jeruknya telah ia habiskan karena lamanya menunggu.

tak lama kemudian munculah Seorang yang dari tadi ditunggunya, seorang pria bersurai kuning dengan sepasang mata Saphire, membuat perempuan bersurai indigo itu segera beranjak dari duduknya menuju pemuda itu disertai seutas senyuman.

"Hari ini kau telat Naruto kun," sapa Hinata.  
"aku sampai menghabiskan dua botol minuman saking lamanya menunggumu." keluhnya.

"Aku kan tak memintamu menungguku." sahut Naruto sambil tetap mangayunkan langkahnya, diikuti Hinata disampingnya.

"Ngomong ngomong kemana temanmu itu?," tanya Hinata mengubah topik obrolannya. "tak biasanya kamu pulang sendirian" sambungnya.

"Dia masih ada urusan pekerjaan." jawab Naruto dingin.

Hinata melanjutkan obrolannya bersama Naruto untuk mengisi perjalanan mereka, tapi sikap Naruto masih seperti sebelumnya, dingin dan kaku.

Akhirnya mereka tiba dirumah Naruto, pemuda itu kemudian mengeluarkan kunci pintu dari sakunya.  
Setelah pintu terbuka Naruto kemudian masuk, saat dia hendak menutup pintu Hinata menahannya.

"Boleh Aku masuk kedalam?" pinta Hinata dengan nada berharap.

Naruto menengadahkan wajahnya keatas pertanda sedang mempertimbangkan permintaan gadis didepannya.

"Tidak boleh." jawab pemuda itu sambil mendorong pintu rumahnya agar tertutup, tapi Gadis bersurai indigo itu masih berusaha menahannya.

"Kumohon..," pintanya dengan wajah memelas. "hanya sebentar saja kok, kau tau, menemanimu pulang kerja membuat kakiku agak pegal. Boleh kan.." lanjutnya beralasan, padahal baginya menemani pemuda itu pulang setiap hari untuk selamanya pun tak masalah..

"Lagi pula siapa menyuruhmu, berhentilah melakukan hal aneh seperti itu," balas Naruto sambil membukakan pintu, mempersilahkan Hinata masuk.  
Dia merasa tak tega melihatnya. "kita itu tak mempunyai hubungan apapun." sambungnya sambil membuka jaketnya, lalu menggantungkannya di gantungan pakaian.

"Hanya belum, tak lama lagi akan," koreksi Hinata sambil melihat lihat ruangan rumah Si blonde. 'berantakan sekali' batin gadis itu.

Naruto hanya memasang wajah bingung menanggapi tanggapan gadis itu.

"Mau aku buatkan minuman, kopi mungkin?" tawar Hinata.

"Hei, sebenarnya ini rumah siapa?" tanya Naruto menanggapi tawaran gadis itu dengan wajah bingung, dia jadi merasa tamu dirumahnya sendiri.

"Ha, ha, ha, Gomen gomen, aku tak bermaksud mengklaim rumahmu," sahut hinata dengan nada merasa tak enak. "hanya saja mungkin kau masih lelah, jadi-"

"Jangan terlalu manis." potong Naruto sambil menyalakan Televisinya.

"Hah?" tanya gadis itu tak mengerti.

"Kopinya, jangan terlalu manis." jelas Naruto dengan nada malas.

"Ba,baiklah." sahut Hinata gugup, lalu menuju dapur.

...-The Eye-...

Disebuah tempat di pinggiran desa, terdapat sebuah rumah yang sepintas terlihat tidak terurus. Cet cet rumah yang terkelupas, kayu kayu sebagai tiang penyangga yang sudah terlihat lapuk dimakan usia, dan debu debu yang bertebaran menambah kesan bahwa rumah itu sudah tak berpenghuni cukup lama.

Namun siapa sangka bahwa rumah itu adalah jalan utama menuju ruang bawah tanah milik sebuah Organisasi yang tak pernah diketahui keberadaannya, sebuah organisasi bernama ANBU.

"Ini adalah tahun ke sembilan belas sejak munculnya Ramalan tentang kebangkitan Raja iblis." seseorang bersurai panjang warna pitih memulai pembicaraan di dalam sebuah ruangan, Saat ini tengah diadakan pembicaraan penting yang dihadiri oleh para petinggi Organisasi.

"Tapi kita tak boleh buru buru Tobirama." sahut seorang bersurai panjang warna hitam orang tadi yang bernama Tobirama.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu kak Hasirama" balas Tobirama pada kakaknya Hasirama, kakanya itu adalah pemimpin tertinggi ANBU.

"Saya sependapat dengan Tobirama-Dono," sahut seorang kakek tua dengan tinggi tubuhnya yang setara dengan Anak usia enam tahun. "kita harus bergerak secepatnya." lanjutnya

"ya, Aku tau itu, Tapi kita tak boleh gegabah Onoki Jii-san." jawab Hasirama sambil menatap orang tua itu.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? kita tak bisa diam saja sementara waktu kita tinggal sedikit lagi, kau tau kan, iblis itu akan bangkit saat usia Wadahnya dua puluh tahun" sahut Tobirama bertubi tubi.

"Tentu saja Aku tau itu, Aku hanya tak mau mengambil resiko dengan jatuhnya korban warga sipil bila Wadah itu sampai mengamuk." balas Hasirama sambil menatap Adiknya itu.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah punya rencana kak?" tanya Tobirama.

"Untuk saat ini aku perintahkan kau Hanzou, suruh Anggota yang berada dalam naunganmu untuk melakukan penangkapan pada Wadah itu, pastikan lokasi penangkapannya sepi, jangan sampai ada warga sipil yang terlibat." perintah Hasirama pada bawahannya yang menggunakan masker penyaring racun udara diwajahnya, Hanzou Salamender.

"Baik, Hasirama-sama" sahut Hanzou penuh hormat.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Nine Hunter Demon?" tanya seorang pria tua dengan surai dan janggut warna putih. "kita akan sangat membutuhkan bantuan mereka." lanjutnya sambil mengepulkan asap cerutu dari mulutnya.

"Sayangnya jejak mereka sulit dilacak Hiruzen Jii-san" jawab hasirama. "sepertinya mereka menyembunyikan identitas Hunter Demon mereka dari permukaan" lanjutnya.

"Bagaimanapun caranya, kita harus mencegah kebangkitan iblis itu, Demi kedamaian dunia." sahut Tobirama dengan nada serius.

...-The Eye-...

Sementara itu didalam rumah sederhana milik Naruto, seorang gadis bersurai indigo tengah menutup wajahnya yang memerah menggunakan kedua tangannya, karena seorang pemuda bersurai kuning tengah membuka kaos dalam didepannya, menampakan dada bidang dan tonjolan otot diperutnya terbentuk sempurna.

"Kenapa kau membuka baju didepan sorang Wanita!" teriak Hinata yang masih menutup wajahnya, sesekali dia mengintip tubuh pemuda itu dibalik sela jari jarinya.

"Hei hei, Aku kan hanya bertelanjang dada, tak usah se heboh itu" ujar Naruto dengan tampang cuek,

"Ta,tapi kan, itu tetap saja tak sopan" balas Hinata gugup.

"Aku mau mandi, sebaiknya kau pulang saja" meskipun terlihat mengusir tapi Naruto mengatakannya dengan nada meminta. Dia hanya merasa asing jika ada seorang gadis dirumahnya.

"Iya iya, sebaiknya cepat sana mandi." sahut Hinata sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto kekamar mandi sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang semakin merah kearah lain.

Sementara Naruto tengah menjalani ritual mandinya, Hinata berinisiatif untuk membersihkan rumah sederhana Naruto yang terlihat sangat berantakan.  
Gadis itu memulai dari menata barang barang yang menurutnya tidak pada tempatnya, lalu menyapu lantai rumah dan memasukan pakaian pakaian yang menggantung kedalam keranjang pakaian.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandinya, dia dikejutkan oleh rumahnya yang terlihat sangat rapi, dan gadis itu masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, ku kira kau sudah pulang." tanya Naruto sambil memandangi sekeliling yang membuatnya pangling dengan rumahnya.

"Ah itu, Aku melihat rumahmu berantakan sekali, jadi aku berinisiatif membersihkannya." jawab Hinata begitu melihat Naruto.

"Kau terlalu merepotkan dirimu sendiri, Hinata." jawab Naruto sambik melangkahkan kaki ke kamarnya.

"Tidak masalah kok, Aku senang melakukannya." jawab Hinata dengan nada ceria.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, dia memakai celana Boxer se lutut dengan T-srit warna merah.

"Tapi tetap saja Aku merasa tak enak." ujar pemuda bersurai Blonde itu.

"Kalau begitu Aku punya permintaan sebagai balasannya, mungkin itu bisa menghilangkan rasa tidak enakmu." Hinata dengan tanggap menemukan sebuah celah agar dia bisa semakin dekat dengan pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"Kau minta apa?" tanya Naruto, dia merasa menyesal telah mengatakan kata katanya tadi. tapi sebagai seorang laki laki dia tak akan menarik kata katanya lagi.

"Hmmm," Hinata mengangkat ibu jari dan telunjuknya dibawah dagu dengan pose berpikir. "bagaiman kalau menemaniku ke Festifal nanti malam?" sambungnya, lalu menyunggingkan senyumannya pada pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

-Bersambung-


	3. Chapter 3

-The Eye-

*Author's Note*

Chapter ini wordsnya lumayan banyak. Jadi, semoga gak bosan bacanya.  
Oh iya, Saya ucapkan terimakasih buat Reader yang udah kasih info soal tag Chara, dan terimakasih juga buat yang udah Review di Fict abal abal saya, Review kalian adalah dorongan tersendiri buat saya untuk tetap update, yah selain kekasih saya tentunya Nabilah Jkt48 yang.. Ekhemm, terus mendukung saya untuk tetap menulis. (Langsung digebugin Wota).  
Oke deh langsung aja.

xxxxx

DISCLAIMER = Masashi Kishimoto, dan sedikit bumbu dari The Lord Of The Ring.

Chapter 3

...

Didalam sebuah rumah sederhana milik Naruto tenqgah terjadi keheningan saat ini.  
Si blonde tengah berdiri memasang pose berfikir dengan menyangga dagu menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuk kanannya. Pumuda bersurai kuning itu memakai stelan celana panjang dan T-srit warna hitam dengan tulisan ' Dawn Over A New World ' dibagian dadanya.

Sedangkan dengan Gadis bersurai indigo yang masih menggunakan stelan khas anak sekolah itu tengah duduk dikursi, dia tengah menatap Pemuda itu sambil memasang wajah berharap disertai cemas jika Si blonde itu menolak permintaannya.

Bagi Naruto, permintaan Gadis didepannya bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit, tapi tetap saja dia merasa itu merepotkan.  
Baginya yang selama ini tidak pernah berurusan dengan ' Makhluk ' berjenis Wanita selama hidupnya, menemani Seorang Gadis ke Festival adalah sesuatu hal yang menurutnya Asing. Naruto berpikir untuk menolaknya, tapi jika begitu dia akan di cap sebagai ' Laki laki tak tau terima kasih '.  
Yah, walaupun apa yang dilalukan Hinata tidak atas dasar apa yang dimintanya, tapi dia cukup senang melihat rumahnya yang kini terlihat rapi, membuat rumahnya lebih terasa nyaman.

"Hmm, Baiklah.." akhirnya Naruto meluluskan permintaan Hinata, membuat Gadis indigo itu terlonjak senang.

"Terima kasih Naruto kun.." ujar Hinata sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Melihat senyum di wajah gadis didepannya, Naruto membalas dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

Kehadiran gadis bernama Hinata yang ada didepannya itu telah memberi sedikit.. apa itu namanya?, seperti suasana 'Ramai' yang menurutnya seperti saat Soda pertama kali menjadi orang yang diakuinya sebagai Teman.

Tapi selain itu Hinata juga seperti memberikan tetesan tetesan kehangatan diruang hatinya, itu sesuatu yang tak kan pernah diakuinya didepan Gadis itu.

Soda ataupun Hinata, mereka adalah pisau yang perlahan memotong 'Tali Prinsip' yang baginya kesendirian adalah Teman untuk selamanya.

...

Hinata yang melihat Naruto menatapnya begitu lama menjadi gugup sendiri. Ditatap oleh orang yang membuatnya jatuh hati tentu saja membuat Hinata gelagapan.

"H'hei.." Hinata mencoba menyadarkan Naruto dari pikirannya yang entah sedang kemana, gadis itu sudah beranjak dari duduknya menuju Si Blonde sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Naruto.

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu tersadar dari lamunannya, dia sempat terjengkang beberapa senti kebelakang Efek dari keterkejutannya.

"Eh, iya ada apa?." tanya Naruto, meski mengucapkannya dengan nada tenang, sebenarnya pemuda itu cukup gugup.

"Aaaa, Kau tadi melamun Naruto kun. Apa yang kau lamunkan,? jangan jangan.." Hinata memberi jeda pada kata katanya sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Bodoh, memangnya apa yang Aku pikirkan?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, berharap gadis itu tak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh diwajahnya.

Melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti itu membuat Hinata terkikik geli, tapi dia juga tak mau repot repot memberikan jawaban, toh nantinya pemuda Blonde itu juga akan menyangkalnya.

"Kenapa.?" tanya Naruto datar.

"Humm?" Hinata tak mengerti maksud pemilik mata Saphire itu.

"Kau tiba tiba saja.." Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak kata apa yang harus disampaikannya agar gadis itu paham maksudnya. "mendekatiku, kenapa.?" ya, mungkin itu kata yang tepat. Meskipun terdengar seperti 'Ke Ge Eran' tapi, faktanya hampir sepekan ini Gadis itu terus terusan mengganggunya, yah meskipun kata mengganggu itu dalam artian menyenangkan? yah, seperti itulah.

Tentu saja Hinata mengerti maksud pertanyaan Pemuda blonde itu. Hanya saja Gadis indigo itu tak menyangka Naruto akan mempertanyakannya. Ternyata memang benar apa yang dikatakan Soda, Naruto sangat tertutup.

Hinata mengangkat tangannya, lalu menyentuh pipi Naruto, bekas sayatan itu masih terlihat jelas. Kejadian saat itu, ya.. itulah pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Pemuda blonde ini yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati.

"Bodoh, tentu saja kau tau kan." jawab Hinata disertai senyum manisnya.

...

...#Flashback#...

...

Malam itu disebuah Gang, seorang Gadis bersurai indigo tengah merapatkan punggungnya pada dinding gang buntu. Mata lavendernya terus mengalirkan cairan bening, dan wajahnya menunjukan raut ketakutan yang amat sangat.

Gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Hinata kini tengah tersudut. Didepannya tiga orang preman tengah menatapnya penuh nafsu semakin mendekat kearahnya. Dia semakin merapatkan punggungnya pada dinding, berharap dinding itu roboh dan memberinya jalan untuk melarikan diri dari situasi ini. Disela tangisnya, gadis itu merutuki kebodohannya karena telah memilih masuk gang ini.

"Kau sudah tak bisa kabur lagi Cantik." kata salah satu dari preman itu sambil menunjukan seringaiannya.

"Kumohon lepaskan Aku.." lirih Hinata penuh harap, "ini, ambilah kunci motorku, kumohon, kumohon.." ucap Gadis itu dengan raut wajah ketakutan sambil melemparkan kunci motornya.

Salah satu preman yang berdiri disebelah kiri mengambil kunci itu, membuat Hinata nyaris menarik nafas lega, tapi.. "Yang kami inginkan adalah tubuhmu Cantik, dan kunci motor ini.. anggaplah sebagai bonusnya karena kami akan memuaskanmu" sahut preman yang berdiri ditengah denga raut wajah yang menurut Gadis indigo itu terlihat menjijikan.

Ketiga preman itu semakin mendekat, semakin dekat, membuat tensi ketakutan Gadis itu semakin tinggi, lalu..

'Groungggg 'Groungggg 'Grounggggg'

Hinata dan tiga preman itu dikagetkan oleh deru motor yang dengan cepat menuju kearah mereka, hanya saja kekagetan tiga preman itu berubah jadi kejengkelan karena ada orang bodoh yang mengganggu kesenangan mereka, sedangkan kekagetan Gadis itu berubah menjadi harapan dirinya akan selamat dari tiga orang yang berniat memperkosanya.

Pengendara itu turun dari tunggangannya, lalu membuka Helm yang dipakainya, menampakan Pemuda dengan wajah berwarna Tan, mata biru Saphire dan surai kuning. Pemuda itu adalah Naruto, meletakan Helm yang dikaitkan dispion, lalu mulai berjalan kearah preman dan Si Gadis indigo.

"Woy woy, apa apaan kalian ini, lepaskan dia" ujar Naruto dengan wajah datar.

"To-tolong..Hiks..Aku." lirih Hinata disertai isak tangis ketakutan.

'Prok 'Prok 'Prok'

preman yang berada ditengan menepukan kedua tangannya sambil berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Wah Wah, ada pahlawan ru-" belum sempat preman itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, kepalan tangan Naruto sudah mendarat diwajahnya dengan sangat keras, membuat si preman terjengkang cukup jauh kebelakang sebelum kemudian roboh.

"Ku'kuran Ajar!" umpat preman itu sambil mengelap bawah hidungnya yang mulai meneteskan darah, "HABISI SI BRENGSEK ITU!" teriaknya memerintahkan dua preman lainnya sengan nada tinggi.

Dua preman itu langsung melesat kearah Naruto dengan serangannya masing masing. Tapi gerakan mereka dapat dibaca dengan mudah, Si blonde dengan santainya mengikuti irama pertarungannya dengan dua preman itu, menghindar, melayangkan pukulan dan memberikan tendangan, membuat dua preman yang secara jumlah unggul itu kewalahan.

Naruto menarik tangan sebelah kanan salah satu preman, lalu dengan gerakan sedikit melompat mengarahkan lutut kanannya pada dagu preman tersebut, memaksa preman itu mengeluarkan cairan kental merah dari mulutnya, untuk beberapa saat preman itu limbung, sebelum akhirnya roboh.

dan saat satu preman lainnya melesat kearahnya, Naruto menyambut preman itu dengan tendangan berputarnya, membuat sang preman terpental menabrak dinding disamping Hinata setelah dadanya terhantam kaki kanan Naruto.

Namun sebelum Naruto menyadarinya, preman yang tadi memberi perintah untuk menghabisi Naruto pada dua temannya sudah melesat kearah Naruto, lalu menyabetkan pisau ditangan kanannya. Si blonde dengan refleks menghindar, tapi sayangnya karena nyaris terlambat menghindar pipi kanannya tersabet, sabetan itu tidaklah dalam, tapi itu tetap memaksa darah yang berada dibalik kulitnya merembes keluar dari sela sabetan itu.

"Rasakan itu Brengsek!" umpat Si preman penuh kemenangan.

Mata Naruto yang awalnya berwarna biru Saphire perlahan berubah menjadi mata hitam dengan tatapan yang membuat siapapun orang yang melihatnya akan ketakutan, karena selain perubahan warna matanya, Aura disekeliling tubuh Naruto juga terasa menyeramkan. Orang yang melihatnya akan merasa bahwa malaikat maut berada dalam bayangan tubuhnya.

Preman itu seketika ketakutan, melihat seringaian diwajah Naruto membuatnya semakin ketakutan, seumur hidupnya dia tak pernah setakut ini.  
Lalu dengan keberanian yang masih tersisa dia melesat dengan pisau yang kini digenggamnya dengan menggunakan dua tangan yang diarahkannya pada dada Naruto.

"Mati Kau!" teriak si preman dengan wajah yang terlihat ketakutan.

Namun dengan tenangnya Naruto menghindar kesamping kanan, lalu memblok arah pisau itu dengan cara menghantam bagian atas sikut Si preman, membuat pisau itu mengarah pada jantung si preman, dan dengan hentakan cepat, pisau itu menusuk jantung yang tersembunyi dibalik dadanya. Untuk sementara terjadi keheningan. Wajah si preman menunjukan keterkejutan karna apa yang terjadi terlalu cepat untuk diproses pikirannya, sedangkan Naruto menunjukan seringaian diwajahnya melihat cairan kental merah mulai mermbes dari dada Si preman itu.

Lalu preman itu terkapar dengan pisau yang masih menancap di dadanya.

Hinata hanya melihat kejadian itu dengan raut wajah Syok, ini untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat adegan kekerasan tepat didepan matanya. Hinata ingin menjerit, tapi pita suaranya seolah menolaknya untuk melakukan itu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? dia merasa sangat ketakutan.

"To-tolong... jangan Hiks.. sakiti aku." ujar Hinata sambil terisak.

"Tenanglah, Aku bukan orang jahat." jawab Naruto dengan tampang datar, entah dia marah, terkejut atau merasa bersalah, ekpresinya tak bisa ditebak karena tampang datarnya itu.

Mendengar jawaban Pemuda blonde itu Hinata mencoba menolehkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu. Mata Lavendernya yang masih berhiaskan cairan bening bertemu dengan mata biru Saphire milik Naruto, berbeda dengan sebelumnya dimana mata Pemuda itu yang tadi dilihatnya meniliki mata hitam kelam.

Kalau saja Pemuda bersurai kuning itu mengatakan dirinya bukan orang jahat dalam situasi berbeda dia mungkin tak akan mempercayainya. karena menurut diskripsinya tak ada orang baik yang menghajar tiga orang dan salah satu diantara mereka kemungkinan mati. Tapi tiga orang yang saat ini terkapar adalah preman yang nyaris memperkosanya.  
Ya, Pemuda itu bukan orang jahat.  
Orang yang menyelamatkannya tentu saja orang baik.

Naruto berjalan menuju salah satu preman yang tadi dia sikut dagunya dengan lutut, lalu berjongkok ditubuh yang terkapar itu, tangannya dia julurkan pada sebuah kunci yang menyebul dari saku jaket preman tersebut.  
Pemuda bersurai itu lalu berjalan kearah Si Gadis indigo yang kini sudah terlihat agak tenang.

"Ini, kunci speda motormu kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan kunci itu didepan Hinata.

"emmm" angguk Hinata, lalu meraih kunci miliknya dari tangan Naruto, "Kau terluka." lanjutnya sambil mencoba menyentuh pipi Naruto yang sudah dirembesi sedikit darah, namun Naruto langsung menangkap tangan itu dengan sigap.

"Tak apa, ini tidak sakit." jawab Si blonde sambil menghempaskan tangan Hinata secara perlahan.  
Setelah itu Naruto berbalik dan beranjak menuju speda motornya.  
Tapi baru beberapa langkah Naruto mengayunkan kakinya gadis itu membuka suaranya, membuat langkah Naruto terhenti.

"Te, terima kasih.." ucap Hinata lirih.

"hm." jawab Naruto tanpa menolehkan wajahnya, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya melewati dua tubuh preman yang terkapar.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya Hinata, entah kenapa dia merasa perlu menanyakannya, rasanya dia mulai.. tertarik? mungkin - entahlah, tatapan Pemuda blonde itu membuat Hinata merasa nyaman.

Naruto terus saja berjalan menuju motornya tanpa berniat membuka suaranya, baginya berbicara dengan wanita itu hanya akan merepotkan.  
Pemuda bersurai kuning itu memakai kembali Helmnya, lalu memarkirkan motornya, setelah itu memacu speda motornya. Mininggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam disana.

...

...*Flashback End*...

...

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dipipinya, lalu menghempaskannya dengan lembut.

"Kalau itu alasannya, Kau tak perlu melakukan ini, Aku malah akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau tak lagi menemuiku." ujar Naruto dengan raut wajah datar.

Hinata terkejut mendengar penuturan Naruto, secara tidak langsung Pemuda bersurai blonde itu telah menyakiti hatinya.  
Hinata ingin sekali menangis, tapi dia tidak boleh menunjukan itu pada Naruto.

"Aku kan tak mengatakan melakukan ini karena alasan itu." sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum, tapi Naruto melihat dengan jelas raut kesedihan diwajah Gadis indigo itu.

Sejujurnya Naruto tidak tega mengatakan itu, tapi baginya itu lebih baik, hidup Hinata akan sangat berbahaya jika terlalu jauh masuk dalam hidupnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menarik nafas, lalu mengembuskannya.  
Gadis indigo itu ingin mengatakannya setenang mungkin.

"Waktu itu saat kita pertama kali bertemu, Aku sangat tertarik padamu. Lalu ketertarikan itu membawaku menemukanmu.

Aku merasa sangat senang sekali, Aku selalu ingin berada didekatmu. Saat kau melangkah Aku berharap bisa berada disampingmu. Aku merasa sangat nyaman saat bersamamu, Naruto kun." tutur Hinata mengungkapkan semuanya.

Naruto masih menunjukan raut wajah datarnya saat mendengar penuturan Gadis indigo itu, meskipun sebenarnya perasaan Pemuda bersurai kuning itu tengah berkecamuk saat ini. Takut, senang dan sedih. Hanya saja Naruto selalu bisa menyembunyikan ekpresinya itu.

"Aku tak tertarik untuk membuat sebuah ikatan denganmu." sahut Naruto masih dengan Foker Facenya.

Hinata tersenyum mendegar itu.

"tidak apa apa, Aku hanya harus mencobanya sampai kau mengerti." balas Hinata, lalu Gadis indigo itu berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Hinata berhenti sejenak, lalu membalikan tubuhnya keara Naruto.

"Jangan lupa nanti malam." ucapnya, sekilas dia melihat raut wajah malas Pemuda bersurai blonde itu, membuatnya terkikik geli.  
Gadis itu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya untuk pulang.

...

"Maafkan Aku.. Hinata" lirih Naruto saat Gadis itu sudah tak terlihat lagi.

...*

Didalam sebuah mobil jenis Klasik, terlihat dua orang paruh baya yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang terlihat sangat serius, namun meskipun begitu raut wajah keduanya terlihat tenang. Seolah pembicaraan mereka hanya perbincangan ringan.

"Jadi sudah saatnya ya." ujar salah satu diantara mereka yang mata kanannya tertutupi perban, dan didagunya terdapa bekas sabetan berbentuk huruf x.

"Ya, ini perintah langsung dari Hashirama sama," jawab salah satu yang lainnya, dia menggunakan masker penyaring udara diwajahnya, yang tak lain adalah Hanzou Salamender. "yang terpenting jangan libatkan warga sipil." lanjutnya.

"Tak perlu kau katakan pun Aku sudah tau itu." jawab orang dengan perban dimata kanannya itu. " tapi mengapa baru sekarang Organisasi memburu 'Sang Mata'? bukankah waktu kita sudah tak banyak lagi.?" lanjutnya bertanya.

"Danzou, Kau sendiri tahu sejak kejadian waktu itu Oraganisasi kehilangan jejaknya," sahut Hanzou pada orang bernama Danzou itu.  
"markas utama mendeteksi Aura 'Sang Mata' yang menguar sedikit beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat ini kita telah mengetahui lokasi dari wadah iblis itu." sambungnya.

"Aku telah mengirim orang untuk memata matainya, kita akan segera meringkus iblis itu" ujar Danzou, lalu merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil Cerutu yang kemudian dia nyalakan.

... *Soda Point Of View*...

Saat ini Aku tengah berjalan sehabis pulang dari Rental komputer yang terletak sekitar lima kilo meter dari rumahku. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, Laptop yang biasa kugunakan tengah mengalami masa kritis di Servise PC langgananku.  
Mataku terasa berat karena terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu didepan layar kaca, rasanya ingin sekali Aku segera sampai kerumah, lalu tidur di ranjang kesayanganku.  
Ah, tapi sepertinya Aku harus mampir dulu kerumah Naruto.  
Ada sesuatu yang ingin Aku sampaikan, yah, tidak terlalu penting sih.

...

Aku kini tengah berada di pekarangan rumahnya, lalu Ku ketuk pintu rumahnya saat Aku sudah sampai didepan pintu.  
Tak menunggu lama Si kuning sudah membukakan pintu, dan tanpa mengatakan apapun Aku langsung saja nyelonong tanpa permisi.

Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, Aku sudah menganggap rumahnya adalah rumahku, meskipun dia sering menggerutu karena kebiasaanku itu.

"Hei apa apaan Kau itu, sopanlah sedikit pada Tuan rumah." Si kuning mulai menggerutu, tapi Aku acuhkan saja.

"Hmm." sahutku tak berniat memperpanjang.  
Aku terlalu ngantuk untuk berdebat dengannya, langsung saja Ku rebahkan tubuhku di sofa.

"Cih," decihnya sambil berjalan menuju rak buku disudut ruangan, entah apa yang dibacanya.

"Hei, nanti malam ada acara nge-Track, Kau tertarik?" ajaku sambil merenggangkan tubuhku. Kalau soal balap motor liar, Aku yakin Si kuning tak akan menolaknya.

"Tidak, nanti malam Aku ada acara." jawabnya tak memalingkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya.

Aku terlonjak kaget mendengarnya, Si kuning menolak ajakanku untuk nge-Track? benar benar mengejutkan.  
Gerangan apa yang membuatnya tak tertarik dengan ajakannya, setaunya memacu speda motor adalah hobinya.  
Acara sepenting apa yang membuatnya berpaling dari hobinya itu.

"Acara apa.?" tanyaku penasaran.

Si kuning tak menjawabnya, membuatku jengkel saja.  
Aku berusaha berpikir apa kiranya Acaca yang dimaksud Si kuning menyebalkan itu, efeknya Aku agak kehilangan rasa kantukku.

"Ah, jangan jangan-"

"Ja,jangan jangan Apa!?" gugup Si kuning, kali ini dia mengarahkan pandangannya padaku, membuatku heran saja.

"Jangan jangan Kau mau bermain Video Game terbaru semalaman ini, dan Kenapa wajahmu gugup begitu?." tanyaku tak mengerti, tidak biasanya dia gugup begitu.

"Oh, hmm." jawabnya sambil kembali memokuskan pandangannya kembali pada buku.

Jawabannya membuatku malas untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan. Lebih baik Aku tidur saja deh, mataku sudah tak bisa lagi menahan kantuk yang semakin menjadi.

"Aku pinjam ranjangmu ya, Hoaaammmzz, ngantuk sekali." ujarku sambil menguap, lalu beranjak menuju kamar tanpa menunggu Si kuning memberi ijin, bodoh amat lah, Aku sudah tak tahan lagi.

...

*Bersambung* 


	4. Chapter 4

-The Eye-

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

*Author's Note*

Ada beberapa Hal yang ingin saya sampaikan di Chapter ini.  
Pertama-tama saya akan merubah Rate Fict ini dari T ke M, alasannya karena Fict ini akan memuat beberapa adega kekerasan.  
Lalu yang kedua, ini tentang status Naruto di Fict ini. Perlu saya terangkan Naruto disini adalah Manusia murni, (bukan setengah iblis setengah dewa atau apapun itu.) hanya saja Naruto menjadi 'Wadah' iblis terkuat 'Sang Mata' yang memiliki ambisi untuk menghancurkan dunia.  
Dan Wadah yang dimaksud disini adalah semacam Jinchuriki dalam bahasa CANONnya, bedanya jika di CANON kurama tersegel kedalam tubuh Naruto oleh Yondaime Hokage, sedangkan di Fict ini 'Sang Mata' sendiri yang memilih Tubuh Naruto untuk menjadi wadahnya.  
Penjelasan lebih lanjutnya akan dijelaskan di Chapter-Chapter selanjutnya.  
Dan terakhir, Fict ini mengambil latar belakang masa saat ini, atau AU? (Ah entahlah, saya kurang paham bahasa begituan), jadi Fict ini bukan berlatar masa dunia Shinobi.  
Sekian penjelasan dari saya, Sorry kalau kepanjangan.

xxxxx

Tambahan : terima kasih banyak buat Reader yang telah menunjukan kepeduliannya pada Fict ini dengan meninggalkan Review.  
Dan jika ada yang tidak dimengerti oleh Reader di Fict ini, silahkan jangan malas-malas ehh, maksudnya jangan sungkan-sungkan buat menanyakannya di kolom Review.

xxxxxx

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto, dan sedikit bumbu dari The Lord Of The Ring.

xxxxx

GENRE : Supranatural - Fantasy - Romance.

xxxxxx

Chapter 3

Enjoy This Chapter (Artinya : siapkan kopi sebelum baca biar gak ngantuk)

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

Tak terasa waktu berputar, atau lebih tepatnya Bumi yang berotasi mengakibatkan Permukaan yang awalnya tersinari cahaya matahari perlahan mulai diselimuti kegelapan, atau kita lebih mengenalnya sebagai Malam.

Namun malam kali ini disambut gembira oleh sebagian besar warga Konoha.  
Lampu-lampu kota disepanjang jalan mulai dinyalakan, replika-replika patung dewa yang telah dihiasi dengan lampu-lampu sudah disiapkan, dan beraneka macam kembang api berbagai ukuran mulai terlihat saling bersahutan dengan indah diangkasa.  
Semua kemeriahan itu tak lain karena malam ini adalam malam Festival tahunan yang setiap tahunnya akan disambut dengan meriah oleh warga Konoha.

xxxxx

Kegembiraan juga terpancar dari raut wajah seorang Gadis berambut indigo yang tengah memacu Mobil Sport miliknya dengan kecepatan sedang.  
Namun bukan hanya karena menyambut Festival malam ini yang membuat Gadis itu terlihat sangat gembira, melainkan karena malam ini dia akan pergi berkencan dengan Naruto.

Kencan.

Memikirkan kata itu membuat Hinata senyum-sendiri dengan wajah yang merona merah, bahkan kadang kadang Gadis beriris Lavender itu berteriak teriak tak jelas didalam mobilnya, saat dia membayangkan di kencannya nanti Naruto akan memegang tangannya, memeluknya, lalu mendekatkan bibir pemuda itu kearah bibirnya, lalu-

"Kyaaaaa." teriak Hinata saat tak mampu lagi membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.  
Beruntung saat ini ia berada didalam mobil sehingga tak ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya, kalau tidak mungkin dia akan dianggap orang yang kurang waras. (dibaca : Gila.)

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

Saat ini Hinata sudah sampai dipekarangan rumah sederhana miik Naruto, mobil miliknya dia parkirkan didepan rumah Si blonde yang untungnya cukup.

Setelah itu Hinata beranjak menuju pintu rumah Naruto.

Sementara itu Didalam rumah, Si blonde yang tengah malas menonton TV dibuat bingung begitu mendengar Deru mesin didepan rumahnya, lalu kemudian mengacuhkannya dan kembali meneruskan acara nonton TVnya, sebelum kemudian-

'Tok tok tok'

Suara pintu rumahnya diketuk, Pemuda bersurai kuning itu beranjak dari duduknya dengan malas menuju pintu.  
Naruto meraih daun pintu, lalu menariknya. Pintu terbuka dan menampakan seorang Gadis bersurai indigo yang terurai dibelakang punggungnya dengan iris Lavender dan Lipstik merah muda yang mengoles tipis bibir mungilnya.  
Gadis itu mengenakan stelan kaos warna hitam yang menutupi sampai atas dadanya dengan tali berwarna senada yang mengait masing masing pundaknya, sedangkan untuk bawahnya ia menenakan rok warna putih diatas lutut.

"Kita berangkat sekarang Naruto kun?" tawar Hinata setelah pintu rumah terbuka lebar.

"Inikan masih sore, buru buru sekali." jawab Naruto terdengar malas.

Sora yang baru saja terbangun terlonjak kaget saat melihat ada tamu wanita dirumah Naruto yang menurut Sora sangat sexy, tapi Sora sepertinya mengenal Gadis itu, dia mencoba mengingat-ngingat siapa Gadis itu.

"Heeee, Hinata.?" kaget Sora saat baru menyadarinya.

"ummm, Sora." sapa Hinata sambil menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Oh, jadi ini ya yang membuatmu menolak ajakanku?" tanya Sora setengah menggoda Naruto, namun bagi Si blonde itu terdengar seperti ejekan

"Itu memang karena Aku tak tertarik dengan ajakanmu, bodoh!" sangkal Naruto kesal.

"A'ano memangnya kau mau mengajak Naruto kun kemana?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Bukan hal yang penting kok," jawab Sora "lagi pula Si baka kuning itu sudah memilih untuk pergi kencan denganmu." lanjutnya sambil berbalik kembali menuju kamar Naruto.

"Bodoh! ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Naruto kembali menyangkalnya.

"Ya ya ya, Aku mau melanjutkan tidurku," sahut Sora sambil berlalu "selamat bersenang-senang." sambungnya, membuat wajah Hinata merona merah dan meskipun terlihat samar wajah Naruto juga agak memerah.

"Berangkat sekarang, Naruto kun?" ajak Hinata kembali.

"Kau memakai mobil?" tanya Si blonde mengacuhkan pertanyaan Hinata sebelumnya.

"He'umm, Ayahku sangat mengkhawatirkanku setelah kejadian itu," tutur Hinata "ayahku bahkan tak mengijinkanku lagi menggunakan speda motor dimalam hari." sambungnya mengingat kembali bagaimana ia harus mendebat habis-habisan ayahnya yang bernama Hiashi untuk mengijinkannya pergi ke Festival, karena sebelumnya Hiashi telah melarangnya keluar malam.  
Namun setelah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama akhirnya Hiashi luluh juga, tapi dengan syarat Hinata harus menggunakan mobil.  
Hiashi kemudian menawarkan supir pribadi kepercayaannya untuk menemani putri sulungnya itu, namun karena tak ingin kencannya terganggu Hinata menolaknya.  
Hinata jadi merasa sedikit menyesal telah menceritakan kejadian yang membuatnya hampir diperkosa itu, ayahnya jadi kelewat Over Protectiv sekarang.

"Hmm." jawab Si blonde, lalu meraih jaket di gantungan pakaian dan kunci diatas meja.  
lalu beranjak keluar rumah diikuti Hinata dibelakangnnya.

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

Seorang pria yang berdiri didepan pertokoan yang sudah tutup menatap intens saat speda motor yang dikendarai Naruto dan seorang Gadis melaju didepannya.  
Orang itu lalu mengeluarkan telepon genggam dari sakunya, kemudian mendekatkan ke telinganya setelah ia mengklik sebuah nama di kontak teleponnya.

"Target sudah keluar dari sangkarnya bersama seorang Gadis," lapor orang tersebut "apa kami sudah diperbolehkan meringkusnya.?" lanjutnya bertanya menunggu perintah.

"Belum saatnya," jawab suara didalam teleponnya "biarkan dia bersenang-senang dulu, saat ini masih banyak warga sipil yang masih berkeliaran." lanjut suara itu.

"Ha'i Danzou sama." balas orang itu, lalu menutup teleponnya.

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

Saat ini Naruto dan Hinata tengah menikmati makan malam mereka disebuah Kaffe setelah hampir tiga jam mereka menikmati suguhan kemeriahan Festival, tidak lebih tepatnya hanya Hinata yang terlihat menikmatinya, sedangkan Naruto dari tadi Hinata perhatikan hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Ne, Naruto kun sepertinya Kau tak menikmati malam Festival ini ya.?" tanya Hinata ditengah acara makan malam mereka.  
Meskipun dia menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Naruto, tapi jika Si blonde itu tak menikmatinya juga rasanya ada yang kurang.

"Aku cukup menikmatinya kok." jawab Naruto sambil menghentikan kegiatan makannya.  
jawaban Naruto membuat Hinata agak tenang.

"Hinata, apa kau tahu asal mula diadakannya Festival ini.?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata jadi bingung, pasalnya ia tak tahu jawabannya.

"Entahlah, Aku tak tau." jawab Gadis indigo itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tiga ratus tahun yang lalu ada seorang penyihir wanita yang jatuh pada seorang lelaki biasa," tutur Naruto mulai bercerita, meskipun tak mengerti maksud Si blonde Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil menghentikan santapannya.

"mereka kemudian menikah dan dikaruniai seorang anak bernama Sauron, anaknya itu mewarisi bakat ibunya sebagai seorang penyihir.  
Mereka menjadi keluarga yang sangat bahagia, setiap pagi Si ayah pergi ke kebun untuk bertanam, sedangkan Ibunya mengajarkan berbagai macam teknik sihir pada Sauron, Ibunya bilang bahwa Sauron memiliki kekuatan sihir yang sangat kuat mengalahkan penyihir manapun.

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, karena saat Sauuron berusia sepuluh tahun para penduduk desa mulai mengendus identitas asli ibunya. Karena ketakutan dan kebencian mereka pada penyihir akhirnya mereka berbondong-bondong mengerebek rumah keluarga itu.  
Si ayah mencoba menahan agar para penduduk tidak melukai Anak dan istrinya. Namun para penduduk yang tengah brutal dan berjumblah banyak dengan mudah menghabisinya.  
Lalu Ibunya mencoba melindungi Anaknya dengan menggunakan sihir yang dimilikinya ditengah kesedihan karena kehilangan suami yang sangat dicintainya.  
Ibunya terus melancarkan sihirnya sambil menyuruh Anaknya untuk lari, namun karena kehilangan Fokus ia tak menyadari ada seorang penduduk yang melesat dibelakangnya, lalu menusukan pisau yang dipegangnya ke tengkuk kepala Ibu Sauron Sauron berteriak Histeris melihat kedua orang tuanya tewas didepan matanya, air bening mulai mengalir dikedua kelopak matanya, dengan pandangan yang menggila dan perasaan bercampur antara Sedih, Marah dan Benci Sauron melesat menyerang kearah para penduduk dengan berutal.

Namun meskipun Sauron telah banyak menumbangkan banyak penduduk dia tetaplah seorang anak berumur sepuluh tahun yang fisiknya masih lemah, lalu saat mendapatkan kesempatan seorang penduduk menusukan pedangnya ke perut kecil Sauron.  
Sauron terhuyung dengan darah yang mengalir diperut dan sudut bibirnya.  
Namun sebelum para penduduk kembali menyerangnya Sauron meneriakan sebuah Sumpah bahwa dia akan menghancurkan dunia yang menurutnya tidak adil dengan tatapan kelam penuh kebencian.  
Salah satu penduduk menebas kepala Sauron, memisahkannya dari tubuh kecilnya.  
Sauron tewas, namun tak menyusul ayah dan ibunya.  
Jiwa Sauron pergi mengembara mencari tubuh yang akan menjadi wadahnya untuk melaksanakan sumpahnya.  
Para penduduk yang tersisa meneriakan sorak kemenangan setelah berhasil membantai sebuah keluarga penyihir itu, lalu sejak saat itu mereka akan mengadakan perayaan setiap tahunnya untuk memperingati kemenangan mereka.  
Dan itu terus berlanjut sampai malam ini." tutur Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Ke,kejam sekali.." lirih Hinata dengan kedua iris Lavendernya yang sudah berkaca-kaca mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Entah hidupku yang terlalu sial atau apa sampai harus menjadi wadah bagi jiwa Sauron." gumam Naruto dengan nada rendah hingga Hinata kurang jelas mendengarnya.

"Apa yang Kau katakan Naruto kun? Aku tak mendengarnya." tanya Hinata bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab Naruto datar.

Mereka melanjutkan kembali makan mereka yang tertunda, sampai kemudian Naruto melihat sesuatu disudut bibir Gadis indigo itu.

"Ada sesuatu disudut bibirmu, sepertinya saus." ujar Si blonde memberitahukan apa yang dilihatnya.

Hinata segera meraih Tissue diatas meja makan lalu mengelap mulutnya. "Harusnya Kau berinisiatif mengelap bibirku dengan lembut lalu baru memberitahukan padaku," gertu Hinata "dasar gak romantis." lanjutnya setelah selesai mengelap bibirnya dengan Tissue.  
"Bodoh, Aku takan melakukan hal sekonyol itu," sahut Naruto dengan nada malas "habiskan makananmu, kita akan pulang." lanjutnya memutuskan membuat Hinata kaget, rasanya terlalu cepat untuk pulang.

"Heee, inikan belum terlalu malam, lagi pula puncak acaranya jam dua belas malam nanti akan sangat meriah tau." protes Hinata tak terima keputusan Naruto.

"Aku tak tertarik," balas Si blonde cuek "lagi pula ayahmu akan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." lanjutnya membuat Hinata tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan argument.

"Baiklah.." pasrah Hinata.

xxxxx

xxxxx

Naruto yang tengah membonceng Hinata memacu speda motornya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju arah pulang.  
Namun dipersimpangan jalan, mereka merasa diikuti oleh selusin motor yang masing-masing dikendarai dua orang.

"Naruto kun, sepertinya motor-motor dibelakang sedang mengikuti kita." ucap Hinata dengan nada agak tinggi agar Pemuda yang tengah memboncengnya itu mendengar.

"Ya, Aku tau," sahut Naruto "kencangkan peganganmu." lanjutnya memberi perintah.

"Ha'i" balas Hinata sambil melakukan apa yang disuruh Naruto, Gadis itu terlihat ketakutan karena motor-motor yang mengejar mereka semakin mendekat.

Naruto segera memacu laju speda motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi setelah memastikan Gadis dibelakangnnya mengencangkan pegangan dipinggangnya.  
Dengan lihainya Si blonde menyalip satu mobil ke mobil lain didepannya, namun motor-motor yang mengejar mereka tidak mau kalah, mereka juga menambahkan kecepatan laju motor untuk mengimbangi target mereka.

Sementara Hinata hanya bisa memasang raut wajah tegang bercampur horor saat Si blonde semakin menggila memacu laju motornya, bahkan Gadis indigo itu merasa jantungnnya hampir lepas saat motor yang mereka kendarai melayang setinggi delapa meter diudara setelah melewati jalanan menanjak, Hinata hanya bisa berteriak histeris sambil mengeratkan pegangannya dan merapatkan wajahnya dipunggung Naruto.

Si blonde tak mengurangi sedikitpun kecepat laju motornya.  
Sebenarnya Naruto masih menahan diri saat ini, dia belum sepenuhnya memaksimalkan keahliannya dalam memacu speda motor, dia hanya tak mau Gadis yang kini tengah diboncengnya mengalami serangan jantung dadakan.

Namun kemudian ia mengurangi kecepatan laju tunggangannya saat ia melihat sekitar sepuluh motor memblok jalan didepannya, Naruto melihat ke sisi kiri simpang jalan, disana lima motor telah menunggunya, begitu juga disisi simpang kanan yang juga telah diblok lima motor. Lalu Naruto melihat kebelakang lewat kaca spionnya, dan melihat motor-motor yang mengejarnya tadi hanya tersisa lima motor, dipastikan lima sisanya telah tumbang saat aksi pengejaran.

Hinata yang merasa laju motor yang dikendarainya bersama Naruto melambat merasa bingung, pasalnya motor yang mengejar mereka semakin mendekat.

"Na,naruto kun, kenapa memperlambat motornya, apakah bensinnya habis,? motor dibelakang kita semakin dekat tau." tutur Hinata bertubi tubi dengan nada ketakutan

"Aku tak mungkin menerobos motor-motor didepankan kan? lihatlah." jawab Naruto datar.

Hinata menarik wajahnya dari punggung Naruto lalu melihat kedepan, dan betapa kagetnya Gadis indigo itu saat melihat sepuluh motor memblok jalan didepannya.  
Motor-motor di simpang kiri dan kanan juga mulai bergerak bersama lima motor yang mengejar mereka sebelumnya, totalnya dua puluh lima motor dengan masing-masing dikendarai dua orang disetiap motornya mengepung mereka.

Naruto menghentikan speda motornya dengan raut wajah datar, dia telah memperkirakan sebelumnya bahawa dirinya akan mulai diburu, hanya saja dia merasa ini terlalu cepat dari yang ia duga.

"Hinata, berlarilah ke sisi jalan, mereka tak akan menyakitimu." perintah Naruto.

"Ta,tapi-"

"turuti saja, mereka hanya mengincarku." potong Naruto.

Meskipun tak mengerti maksud dari kata 'mengincarku' yang diucapkan Si blonde Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung berlari kesisi jalan, dan ternyata memang benar orang-orang itu hanya menuju kearah Naruto, tak satupun dari mereka yang menuju kearahnya.

Hinata benar benar bingung, apa maksud dari kata 'mengincarku' itu? kenapa Naruto harus diincar? sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Pemuda bersurai kuning itu sampai harus diincar orang sebanyak itu. Banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan, tapi disaat yang bersamaan ia khawatir bercampur takut dengan keadaan Naruto saat ini.

Sementara itu Naruto yang kini tengah dikelilingi lima puluh orang yang siap kapanpun untuk menyerangnya tak pernah melepaskan tatapan datarnya.

"Lebih baik Kau serahkan dirimu dengan suka rela Bocah," tawar salah satu dari mereka, dia adalah Mizuki, ketua dari oprasi penangkapan malam ini. "akan Ku pastikan Kau akan baik-baik saja." sambungnya sambil menyeringai.

"Huh, sayangnya aku sudah terbiasa dalam keadaan tidak baik baik saja." jawab Naruto menantang dengan memasang senyum sinis.

"Kalau begitu Aku akan memaksamu," sahut Mizuki "tak apa apa kan jika kami mematahkan satu-dua kakimu?." lanjutnya mengancam.

"Silahkan saja kalau bisa." jawab Naruto yang membuat Mizuki geram.

Tanpa menunggu lama Mizuki langsung memberi sinyal untuk menyerang dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya dan langsung di respon oleh anak buahnya.

Naruto langsung di serang dari depan, samping kiri kanan dan belakangnya secara bersamaan, namun Naruto cukup lihai menghindar dan memberi serangB balik pada lawan-lawannya.

Naruto menggeser kepalanya kesamping kanan saat merasa ada sebuah kepalan tangan yang melesat dari belakang yang mengarah kepalanya, Naruto menangkap tangan itu ketika melewati kepalanya lalu membantingnya kedepan, tubuh yang terbanting itu menubruk beberapa orang yang tengah maju menyerang Naruto.

"Hyeaaah"

salah satu lawan Naruto melompat sambil melakukan tendangan berputar, namun dengan tenang Naruto melesatkan kepalan tangan kanannya kearah kaki si penendang dengan tenaga penuh. Tubrukan tangan Naruto dan kaki si penendang tak dapat dihindari, lawan Naruto itu langsung terpental sekitar sepuluh meter sambil menubruk teman teman se organisasinya yang ia lewati setelah sebelumnya terdengar bunyi 'Krek' dari kakinya.

Naruto terus menunjukan aksi bertarungnya dengan brutal dengan perasaan benci.

Benci pada hidup yang dijalaninya.

Benci kenapa dia yang harus menanggung kutukan ini.

Benci karena hidupnya adalah mimpi buruk.

Mengapa dirinya harus terus berlari? sampai kapan? dia benci melihat tatapan mereka yang seolah melihatnya tak lebih dari hama yang harus dihabisi. Mengapa mereka tak menyadari bahwa dirinya juga seorang Manusia yang akan marah melihat tatapan seperti itu.

Naruto menendang.

Naruto melayangkan lututnya ke kepala lawannya dengan keras.

Naruto memelintir lengan lawannya, lalu menghantamkan kakinya kearah punggung orang tersebut.

Naruto meraih kerah baju lawannya yang mencoba menyerang, lalu meninju wajah lawannya itu menggunakan kepalan tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya masih memegang kerah baju lawannya, lalu menghantamkan lagi kepalan tangan kanannya ke wajah itu, menghantam lagi, lagi, Naruto masih belum merasa puas.

Naruto meninju, menyikut dan menendang siapapun yang mencoba mendekat, membuat lawannya kewalahan meskipun secara jumblah mereka unggul.

Mizuki yang semakin geram melihat anak buahnya tak bisa menghentikan pergerakan Naruto langsung melesat dengan katana ditangan kanannya.

Naruto dikejutkan oleh kehadiran yang melesat cepat dan langsung menusukan katanannya ke perut Pemuda bersurai kuning itu, lalu tanpa ragu Mizuki menendang dada Naruto yang mengakibatkan pemilik saphire biru itu terdorong kebelakang disertai katana yang menusuk perutnya tertarik dengan kasar.

Darah segar mulai merembes dari perut Naruto bersamaan dengan sudut-sudut bibirnya yang mulai mengalirkan darah.

Hinata langsung menjerit Histeris melihat pakaian Naruto dibagian perut mulai dirembesi cairan merah, Hinata langsung berlari kearah pemuda itu bermaksud menyelamatkannya, namun beberapa anak buah Mizuki langsung menahan pergerakannya, Hinata tak berdaya dan hanya bisa menyebut nama Pemuda bersurai kuning itu karena mencemaskan keadaannya.

Naruto terhuyung untuk beberapa saat, lalu jatuh ketanah.

"Tenang saja nona," ucap Mizuki yang ditunjukan untuk Hinata "bocah iblis ini tak akan mati hanya dengan luka seperti ini." sambungnya sambil berjalan kearah tempat jatuh Naruto.

"Bo,bocah iblis?" Hinata membeo dengan air bening yang mengalir disudut-sudut matanya "apa maksudmu?! lanjutnya dengan nada membentak karena merasa tak terima Naruto dipanggil seperti itu

"Itu sesuatu yang tak perlu kau tau." jawab Muzuki acuh, lalu berjongkok disamping tubuh Naruto. "Bagaimana rasanya? sakitkah?" tanya Muzuki sambil meneringai.

"per-setan de-nganmu." jawab Naruto terbata karena menahan rasa sakit.

"Hah! Aku tak mendengarnya." ejek Mizuki "oh ya apa kau masih ingat dengan Iruka Nii-san." DEG

Mizuki telah mengucapkan kata terlarang.  
Itu akan menjadi kata yang akan disesalinya.

"Haha, Aku berani bertaruh dia pasti merasa jijik saat kau memanggilnya seperti itu." tambah Mizuki memperparah goncangan yang tengah dialami Naruto.

Mata pemuda bersurai kuning itu melebar dengan urat urat kecil merah disisi-sisinya.  
Pemuda itu tak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat.  
Darahnya mengalir dengan sangat cepat, tubuhnya menegang hebat.

Dan itu semua disebabkan hanya karena dua kata.

Iruka Niisan

xxxx

xxxx

"GROWAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

Suara teriakan Naruto yang terdengar berat dengan nada tinggi langsung mengundang Aura gelap dan menciptakan ledakan energi yang mementalkan apapun disekitarnya termasuk Mizuki, pemuda itu terpental cukup jauh dan menabrak tiang lampu penerang jalan sangat keras, cukup meretakan beberapa tulang punggungnya.

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

Sementara itu disuatu tempat yang masih terletak dikota Konoha, seorang pemuda dengan guratan melintang dimasing masing bawah matanya dan rambut yang dikuncir kuda menjatuhkan gelas berisi kopi ditangannya saat merasakan ledakan energi yang berasal dari Naruto.

"A-apa apaan ini? ledakan energi ini.. tak salah lagi." gumam pemuda itu, lalu ia langsung meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo Nagato."

"Kau merasakannya juga kan?"

"Hubungi Yahiko, kita adakan pertemuan anggota Nine Hunter Demon secepatnya."

"Baik, Itachi." jawab orang disebrang telepon.

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

Semua yang ada di area itu merasakan tekanan energi yang sangat kuat, mereka semua merasakan hawa kengerian yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto, termsuk Hinata yang seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dia belum pernah setakut ini sebelumnya, bahkan ini lebih menakutkan dari kejadian yang hampir membuatnya diperkosa tempo hari.

Hinata langsung mundur kebelakang, pergerakannya saat ini sudah tak ditahan lagi karena mereka yang tadi menahannya tengah menghadapi ketakutannya masing masing.

Naruto menampakan seringaian yang sangat mengerikan. Bola matanya berubah warna menjadi hitam kelam, dan Aura hitam menyeruak mengeliling tubuhnya.

"Nazgúl." ucap Naruto pelan.

Seketika muncul sembilan makhluk dari ketiadaan dibelakang tubuh Naruto.  
Mereka mengenakan jubah hitam dengan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya, tapi jika dilihat lebih jelas mereka tak memiliki wajah, karena tak ada apa apa ditempat yang seharusnya menampakan wajah mereka, hanya kegelapan.  
mereka tak memiliki kaki, tangan mereka hanya terlihat seperti tangan tengkorak tanpa kulit dengan senjata yang dibawanya masing masing, ada yang membawa sabit, katana, tombak dan yang lainnya.

Lalu kuku-kuku ditangan Naruto perlahan mulai memanjang lima senti, kuku itu mulai dilapisi baja dengan ujung-njungnya yang meruncing.

Naruto melesat maju diikuti kesembilan makhluk itu menuju kearah anak buah Muzuki yang masih memasang raut ketakutan, kaki mereka seperti tertancap ditanah, mereka ingin lari namu tak bisa.

Naruto yang mulai memasuki fase pertama 'Sang Mata' seperti melihat santapan yang lezat melihat orang orang didepannya,

'Slebb'

Naruto menghantamkan jari jari tangannya pada dada salah satu anak buah Mizuki, menembus dengan mudah.

'Srakk'

menarik paksa jantung Orang itu, lalu meremas tepat didepan wajahnya.

'Crasss'

'Crasss'

'Crasss'

Naruto menggorok leher orang-orang yang dilewatinya, mengoyak tubuh mereka memperlihatkan daging-daging yang terurai, memuncratkan darah disetiap korban yang ia cabik cabik.

Dan dengan bantuan sembilan Nazgúl yang tak kalah sadisnya membuat tempat itu dibanjiri darah. Tangan, kaki, kepala yang terpisah dari tubuh asalnya menambah kesan mengerikan ditempat itu.

"K-kau monster." gumam Mizuki dengan nada takut yang dari tadi melihat kengerian didepan matanya.

Naruto yang baru selesai membantai empat puluh sembilan anak buah Mizuki dibantu para Nazgúl langsung menghampiri orang itu.

Setelah berada didepan Mizuki, Naruto meraih tangan kanan orang itu lalu,

'Groaaaaahhh'

Mizuki berteriak menahan sakit saat Naruto menarik tangan kanannya sampai putus, memuncratkan darah dan memperlihatkan urat-urat dalamnya.

"Aku bukan Monster, mungkin belum, tapi orang orang sepertimulah yang menciptakan Monster itu sendiri," ucap Naruto yang masih bisa mendalikan kontrol kesadarannya. "menghilangkan satu tangan mungkin bisa menyadarkanmu." sambungnya, lalu meletakan tangan kanan Mizuki yang sudah terlepas dihadapannya, setelah itu Naruto beranjak meninggalkan Mizuki yang tengah mengiris kesakitan diambang kesadarannya.

"Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata, bersamaan dengan itu kesembilan Nazgúl menghilang, dan mata Naruto telah kembali ke warna saphire birunya.

Naruto melangkah kearah Hinata melewati tubuh tubuh tak bernyawa dibawah kakinya.

"Kau telah melihat semuanya, Hinata" ucap Naruto setelah berada didepan Gadis indigo itu. "Aku tak pantas... disebut Manusia." lanjutnya lirih.

Hinata langsung menghamburkan dirinya kepelukan Naruto dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Aku tak peduli, apapun yang mereka bilang padamu, atau apapun dirimu Aku tak peduli," ujar Hinata dengan disertai tangisan. "Kau adalah Naruto kun dan akan tetap menjadi Naruto kun yang Aku cintai." lanjutnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hinata.." lirih pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

Naruto merasakan kehangatan yang telah lama tak pernah ia rasakan saat Gadis itu memeluknya, kata kata Hinata tadi entah kenapa seperti mengetuk-ngetuk relung hatinya.  
Rasanya sangat asing, tapi dia merasa seperti mendapatkan jawaban tentang alasannya berada disana.

Pelukan Gadis itu terasa menghidupkan kembali sesuatu yang telah mati dalam dirinya, entah itu apa.

Tanpa sadar Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata, membiarkan kehangatan itu sedikit lebih lama ia rasakan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata, Gadis itu juga terlihat sudah tenang.

Naruto lalu melepaskan jaket yang sudah ternodai bercak darah dimana-mana, lalu memakaikannya pada Hinata.

"Pe-perutmu?" kaget Hinata yang melihat tak ada bekas tusukan diperut Si blonde, jelas jelas ia melihat saat Naruto tertusuk tadi

"Lukaku akan beregnerasi dengan cepat." jawab Naruto, Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto menaiki speda motornya diikuti Hinata, kemudian memacunya meninggalkan Mizuki dan empat puluh sembilan mayat disana.

Tak berapa lama kemudian sebuah mobil jenis klasik berhenti didekat area berdarah itu.  
Lalu seorang lelaki tua dengan perban menutup satu matanya dan tanda x didagunya yang tak lain adalah Danzou mengeluarkan sebuah perintah didalam mobil pada anak buah yang duduk dibangku kemudi. "Bersihkan tempat ini sebelum warga sipil menyadarinya." perinta Danzou.

"Ha'i Danzou sama." respon anak buahnya.

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

-Bersambung-


	5. Chapter 5

the eyes

*Author's note*

eeh busyet udah hiatus berapa bulan ini fict? entahlah, awalnya emang pengen saya campakin, rasanya males aja gitu.  
tapi gak tau kenapa tiba tiba saya jadi berkeinginan lagi buat nerusin cerita ini, gak tau juga kenapa. haha.  
Saya harap ceritanya masih bisa kalian nikmati.

Selamat membaca ^_^

xxxxx

Genre : Supranatural - Fantasy - Romance.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan sedikit bumbu The Lord Of The Ring.

xxxxxxxx

Chapter 5 xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx Ini sudah seminggu setelah kejadian malam itu, selama seminggu ini Aku harua ekstra hati hati.  
Kejadian itu telah membuktikan bahwa 'mereka' telah mulai bergerak, tapi ternyata setelah kejadian itu tak ada tanda tanda yang kurasa membahayakannku, semisal teror atau serangan tiba tiba.  
Tapi itu tak menurunkan sedikitpun kewaspadaanku, Aku yakin meraka hanya tengah menunggu waktu yang tepat, belum lagi sekumpulan orang orang yang disebut Nine Hunter Demon.

Ah, daripada itu Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan Hinata, Gadis itu keadaannya sangat terancam saat ini. Demi kebaikannya, terbesit dibenaku niat untuk menjauhinnya, tapi...

"Naruto- Kuuun," teriak Gadis indigo yang baru kupikirkan itu entah sejak kapan tiba tiba sudah berada di ruang depan rumahku. "Aku bawakan sarapan dari rumah, kupikir Kau pasti belum menyantap apapun pagi ini, yah seperti biasanya kan? ini lebih baik daripada Kau terus terusan menyantap ramen ramenmu yang tentu saja tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." cerocos Gadis itu seperti kereta yang lajunya tak bisa dihentikan.

"Hey, jangan mengatai ramen ramenku, itu adalah makanan para dewa." sahutku kesal.

"Makanan dewa apanya? lama lama ususmu akan terbelit ramen jika kau terus terusan memakannya." timpal Hinata tak kalah kesal.

Aku pura pura mengacuhkannya dengan mengambil sebuah buku lalu membacanya, sebenarnya meskipun Gadis itu terlihat merepotkan, Aku sangat senang dengan suasana seperti ini, rasanya rumah ini jadi lebih hidup, hal inilah yang membuatku berat untuk menjauhinya.

Aku sedikit melirik kearahnya dibalik buku yang sedang kubaca, Dia tengah menyiapkan sarapan diatas meja.  
entah karena tadinya Aku tak terlalu memperhatikannya atau Aku memang baru menyadarinya, ternyata Hinata sangat... cantik, Aku sedikit menyunggingkan senyum kearahnya, dan sialnya bersamaan dengan itu Hinata memalingkan pandangannya kearahku, buru buru saja Aku menyembunyikan wajahku dibalik buku yang tengah kupegang, entah bagaimana reaksinya saat ini, ah terserah lah.

"Ayo kita sarapan dulu, Naruto kun." ajak Gadis itu yang sepertinya sudah selesai menghidangkan sarapan dimeja.

"Hm." jawabku acuh

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahku, sudah kupastikan Hinata akan memakaaku seperti kemarin kemarin.

"Sudah, Kau bisa meneruskan nanti baca bukunya, sekarang, lekas ke meja makan." perintah gadis itu seenaknya, dan yah, tentu saja buku yang tadi sempat kubaca kini sudah berada ditangannya, menyebalkan sekali.

"Huh," balasku, lalu beranjak dari bangku dan mengikuti Hinata dari belakang menuju meja makan.

Sarapan yang dibawa Hinata dari rumahnya lumayan banyak kali ini, ya ampun, bagaimana Aku bisa menghabiskan ini semua, ini bukan sarapan lagi namanya.

"Hm, Naruto kun, boleh tidak-"

"Tidak boleh." potongku sebelum Gadis itu menyelesaikan kata katanya.  
"tidak boleh bicara saat tengah makan." sambungku ketus.

Aku sedikit melirik kearahnya yang ternyata sedang mendumel dengan ekspresi kesal, Dia terlihat lucu dengan tampangnya yang seperti itu.

Selsai sarapan Aku langsung membereskan piring untuk ku cuci, dan tentu saja Hinata bersikeras untuk membiarkan dirinya saja yang mencuci, tapi kuacuhkan saja, tentu saja Aku tak enak bila terus merepotkannya.

"Yang ingin kubicarakan tadi,... bisa Aku lanjutkan?" tannyanya.

"Katakan saja." jawabku tak minat, paling paling yang ingin dibicarakannya sesuatu yang merepotkan.

"Aku berniat membeli beberapa buku hari ini, Kau mau kan mengantarku, Naruto-kun?." yah tepat seperti dugaanku.

Aku mendengus "Dengar ya Hinata Hime yang merepotkan, hari ini Aku-"

"Liburkan?." potong Gadis itu

"He?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Bukannya hari ini kau libur kerja? pasti waktumu senggang sekali." jelasnya.

"Siapa bil-"

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan, Kau akan menemaniku hari ini mencari buku, lekaslah bersiap siap, mumpung masih pagi, udaranya sangat segar." Hinata beranjak keruang depan setelah seenaknya memutuskan, yang benar saja, Aku sendiri kan belum bilang setuju atau tidak, padahal kan rencananya hari ini Sora akan kerumah untuk menantangku adu skil memegang stick playstation, ah Aku hubungi saja si penggila anime ecchi itu nanti.

*****

Sudah sekitar satu jam lebih laki laki dengan satu matanya yang ditutupi perban itu memandang kosong kearah jendela yang terbuka, menampakan pemandangan pepohonan dan beberapa jenis burung yang malang melintang diudara, beberapa diantaranya bertengger didahan.

Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan lelaki yang sudah memasuki usia senja itu saat ini, tapi yang pasti dari raut wajah yang ditunjukannya, dia tengah memikirkan semacam strategi, entahlah.

Tiba tiba saja pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar, membuyarkan jalur jalur rumit yang terancang di otaknya.

lelaki itu mendecih kesal, entah siapa yang berani mengganggunya saat ini, sepertinya dia harus menyuruh anak buahnya untuk memasang papan peringatan dilarang mengganggu didepan pintu kamarnya, tapi itu tak penting, mungkin saja ada hal yang ingin disampaikan orang dibalik pintu padanya, ah semoga saja sesuatu yang berguna, pikirnya.

"Masuk." perintahnya.

Pintu terbuka, menampakan sesosok lelaki paruh baya dengan masker tabung terpasang diwajahnya.  
lelaki itu langsung mengambil tempat duduk didepan lelaki berperban tanpa dipersilahkan dulu sebelumnya.

"Ini buruk Danzou." lelaki yang baru datang itu langsung membuka obrolan.  
"Hasirama-sama marah besar dengan penyergapan kemarin yang menewaskan nyaris seluruh anggota yang dikirim, bahkan Tobirama-sama tak bisa berbuat apa apa menghadapi kemarahan kakaknya itu, Dia memerintahkanku untuk.. memberhentikanmu."

Danzou menghela nafas berat, yah tentu saja, ini benar benar buruk.

"Dasar, si Hasirama itu. Dia terlalu lambat bergerak, untuk mencapai hasil yang besar bukankah dibutuhkan pengorbanan yang besar pula, apalagi ini tentang menyelamatkan dunia. orang seperti dia tak pantas menjadi pemimpin." Danzou mencoba membela diri.

"Bagaimanapun Dia adalah anak pertama dari keturunan Senju yang memiliki hak untuk memimpin, akan lain ceritanya jika Tobirama yang menjadi anak pertama, organisasi ini pasti akan bergerak lebih cepat." komentar lelaki bermasker tabung.

"Itu tak penting, tentang Hasirama Aku akan mengurusnya nanti," ucap Danzou "bantu Aku menyiapkan penyergapan ronde kedua, Hanzou." lanjutnya, daripada disebut meminta, nada bicara Danzou lebih terdengar seperti memberi perintah.

"Tapi Danzou-"

"Aku takan berhenti sampai disini, jika ini demi menyelamatkan dunia, Hasirama sekalipun tak akan bisa menghalangiku." potong Danzou membuat Hanzou tak bisa membantahnya.

"Baiklah, kau urus saja." Hanzou beranjak dari duduknya, lalu keluar dari kamar temannya itu.

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

Sudah hampir satu jam aku berputar putar disebuah toko buku yang lumayan besar menemani seorang gadis dengan penyakit hiperaktif yang menyebalkan, entah buku apa yang ingin dibelinya, karena dari tadi dia melihat lihat judul buku, lantas meletakannya lagi, lalu pindah lagi ke stand buku yang lainnya, dan sampai sekarang belum ada satupun buku yang berniat dibelinya, itu berarti dipastikan acara cari bukunya masih akan lama.

Tapi Aku sama sekali tak keberatan, entahlah.. berada didekatnya selalu membuatku senang, yah... itu saja sih.

"Hinata, sebenernya buku apa yang sedang Kau cari sih?" Aku mulai membuka obrolan, rasanya bosan juga tak mendengar dia mengoceh.

"Eh, entahlah, Aku juga tidak tau, hehe" jawabannya membuatku hampir terjengkang kebelakang.

"Hee, apa maksudmu? jadi dari tadi kita berputar putar di toko buku ini dan tak tau apa yang ingin dibeli? Kau pasti bercanda." ah Gadis ini benar benar..

"Mau bagaimana lagi, berada dirumah terus terusan membuatku bosan," terang Hinata "apa Kau tak senang berjalan jalan denganku.?" tanyanya dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat buat.

"Bukan begitu sih, tapi-" tiba tiba saja dering nada panggilan masuk diHPku berbunyi sebelum Aku sempat menyelesaikan kata kataku.

Tanpa melihat siapa pemanggilnya Aku langsung menekan tombol terima di handphone lalu menempelkannya ditelingaku, namun itu hanya beberapa detik karena..

"DASAR SIALAN, APA KAU SEDANG MENGERJAIKU? KENAPA RUMAHMU DIKUNCI? BUKANNYA KAU MENANTANGKU BERMAIN PLAYSTATION?" Aku langsung menjauhkan Handphone yang kupegang dari telinga.

Ah sial Aku lupa mengabari Sora kalau Aku tak berada dirumah, pantas saja dia marah marah, Aku jadi ingin tertawa membayangkan ekspresi si mesum itu saat ini.

"Salahkan saja Gadis menyebalkan yang datang kerumahku pagi pagi sekali, lalu memaksaku menemaninya ke toko buku, maaf Aku tak sempat mengabarimu tadi." jelasku datar sambil menatap kesal Hinata yang tengah terkikik.

"Aaa, KAU MENGATAKANNYA SEOLAH INI BUKAN MASALAH BESAR SAJA." Aku kembali menjauhkan Handphoneku dari jangkauan telinga, ya ampun bocah ini brisik sekali.

"Ini memang bukan masalah besar bodoh, dan yang terpenting. kecilkan suara brisikmu itu dasar bodoh, Kau ingin membuat telingaku tuli hah?." balasku kesal.

"Eh tadi kau bilang seorang Gadis, maksudmu Hinata? ya ampun, dasar kau ini sialan yang beruntung."

"jika Kau masih berada didepan rumahku, ambil saja kuncinya dibawah pot bunga, dan bermainlah sendiri untuk sementara." tawarku tak menanggapi perkataannya.

"Dasar sia-" umpatan Sora terputus begitu Aku mengakhiri panggilan di handphoneku.

"Dasar brisik." Aku memasukan kembali handphoneku kedalam saku.

"Sora kah?" tebak Hinata

"hm," jawabku sekenanya. "Aku mau cari beberapa buku di stand itu." tunjukku pada sebuah stand, "Kau lekaslah temukan bukumu." sambungku

"Ya ya, baiklah." jawab Hinata sepertinya tak begitu menghiraukan.

xxxxxxxxx

Aku memilah milih beberapa buku yang menurutku menarik, beberapa komik favoritku keluaran terbaru langsung kusambar, dan ah. mungkin Aku bisa membeli beberapa komik 17+ untuk Sora, yah itung itung sebagai permintaan maaf.

Ditengah asyiknya memilih buku tiba tiba saja seorang laki laki menubrukan bahunya dari belakang kebahu kiriku.

Orang itu memiliki gurat melintang di masing masing sudut bawah matanya, rambut panjang sebahu dan diikat, seperti kuncir kuda, dari gelagatnya, sepertinya dia orang yang patut dicurigai.

"Kau harus belajar mengontrol emosimu kawan." kata orang itu sambil memilah milih beberapa buku.  
Aku menengok kearahnya, sepertinya dia berbicara padaku.

"Maaf, apa anda berbicara padaku?." tanyaku sewajar mungkin.

Orang itu memalingkan pandangannya kearahku, matanya menatapku seperti seorang sejarahwan mengamati fosil makhluk pra sejarah.

Aku mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin tanpa menurunkan sedikitpun kewaspadaan.

"Aku punya sebuah penawaran yang bagus untukmu," orang itu menyodorkan secarik kertas kearahku.  
Meski ragu, Aku ambil juga kertas itu dari tangannya.

Orang itu lantas berlalu sambil berkata "Sampai jumpa, Naruto." itu membuatku kaget, lalu saat Aku berpaling kebelakang, orang itu sudah tak ada disana.

Aku membuka kertas yang tadi diberikan orang itu, disana tertulis sebuah tempat.

"Kafe Ichiraku"

"Kau sedang apa Naruto kun?." tanya Hinata bingung, dia kini tengah menuju kearahku.

"Bukan apa apa," jawabku sambil menggulungkan kembali kertas yang kupegang dan memasukannya kedalam saku celanaku. "Hinata, bisakah Kau pulang sendiri? Aku ada urusan.* sambungku dan langsung beranjak keluar, mengabaikan buku buku yang tadi berniat kubeli.

Namun tangan Hinata memegang bahuku dari belakang, memaksaku menahan langkahku.

"Apa 'mereka' lagi?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

Aku membalikan tubuhku, saat ini Aku dan dia saling berhadapan.

"ya, dan akan lebih aman bila Kau tak berada didekatku." balasku datar.

Dari raut wajahnya sudah bisa ditebak dia akan...

"Aku akan ikut." tebakanku tepat.

"Tidak." jawabku dingin.

"Kau tidak mengerti juga ya?" Hinata mulai memaksa. "Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu menghadapi ini sendirian, setidaknya meskipun Aku tak bergunan Aku ingin mencoba membantu-"

"Untuk kali ini tolong dengarkan saja Aku." potongku. "Aku tak peduli nantinya akan seperti apa, ini adalah tanggung jawabku. Khawatirkan saja dirimu sendiri." setelah itu Aku berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih membatu.

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

"Jadi Itachi, Kau sudah menemuinya kan?." tanya seorang laki laki berambut merah bertampang Babyface.

"Begitulah, Aku mengajaknya bernegoisasi disebuah tempat, entah dia tertarik atau tidak." jawab Itachi sambil mencari tempat bersandar yang nyaman dibawah batang pohon beringin.

"Hey Itachi," tanya laki laki lainnya, dia memiliki rambut blonde dikuncir kebelakang. "menurutmu dia itu seperti apa?." tanyanya.

"Dia memiliki warna rambut senada denganmu, bola mata biru saphire dan tiga guratan dimasing masing pipinya." jawab Itachi sambil memejamkam matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang menempa wajahnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku." jawab siblonde berkuncir itu dengab tampang kesal..

Itachi membuka sebelah matanya dengan ekspresi heran. "Lalu apa?"

"Sharinganmu kan bisa melihat memori seseorang," si rambut Blonde berkuncir mulai bosan. "jangan bilang kau tak menggunakan itu saat bertemu dengannya." sambungnya.

Itachi menghembuskan nafas berat

"Dia, memiliki masalalu yang sangat gelap."

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

Saat ini Aku tengah memacu sepeda motorku menuju tempat yang tertulis di kertas pemberian laki laki misterius yang tadi menemuiku.  
Tak butuh waktu lama, karena jarak dari toko buku yang tadi ku kunjungi ke tempat itu berjarak tak sampai satu kilometer, Aku bergegas memarkirkan kendaraanku bertepatan dengan seorang perempuan menghampiriku.

peeempuan itu memiliki rambut pendek warna biru, menggunakan kaos warna merah dibalut sweater putih.

"Salam kenal, namaku Konan." perempuan itu memperkenalkan diri begitu berada didepanku, membuatku bingung. "Kau ada janji dengan temanku, yang menemuimu ditoko buku." lanjutnya menjelaskan.  
Aku langsung menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti, tanpa menunggu lama Aku dan konan langsung masuk kedalam.

xxxxxxx

Ternyata didalam kafe tersebut kami telah ditunggu delapan orang disebuah tempat duduk yang telah disediakan, tunggu dulu, delapan orang? ditambah satu dengan perempuan yang berada disampingku.. jangan jangan

"Silahkan duduk." seorang laki laki berambut orange dengan beberapa tindikan lurus kebawah dimasing masing sisi hidungnya menyambut kedatanganku, dari yang kuperhatikan dia juga memiliki tindikan tindikan di kedua telinganya dan satu tindikan dibawah bibirnya.

Aku langsung duduk dibangku yang memang sepertinya telah disediakan untuku, kulihat Konan juga telah duduk disamping laki laki berambut orange itu, disebelahnya kulihat orang yang tadi menemuiku ditoko buku, Itachi.

"Pertama tama," ujar si rambu orange. "kami akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu, namaku Yahiko." sambungnya memperkenalkan diri, lalu disambung yang lainnya.

"Aku Itachi."

"Aku Nagato."

"Kau sudah tau namaku kan?" itu Konan

"Hidan."

"Aku Kisame."

"Deidara, panggil saja Dei."

"Aku Sasori."

"Namaku.. siapa ya?" yang ini membuatku dan yang lainnya Swetdrop.

"MEMANGNYA KAU SEBODOH ITU SAMPAI NAMAMU SAJA TIDAK KAU TAU?"

"Ampun Deidara sempaaai," orang ini sangat abnormal menurutku, sikapnya membuatku sedikit ragu kalau mereka ini bukan orang orang yang kumaksud. "tentu saja Aku ingat, panggil saja Aku hmmm Tobi." lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri dengan cara yang tidak wajar.

"Tinggal begitu saja dari tadi, tak perlu pura pura lupa segala dasar bodoh!" seru Dei menggebu gebu sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya didepan dada.

"Yang bodoh itu Deidara sempai, Aku hanya ingin memberikan kesan menarik saat memperkenalkan diri." balas Tobi dengan nada meledek, membuat darah Dei mendidih dikatai bodoh oleh orang yang menurutnya bodoh.

"Apa Kau Bil-"

"Kalian berdua diamlah!" lerai Yahiko, uniknya, dua orang yang tengah berseteru itu diam seketika.  
"maaf soal mereka berdua." lanjutnya, Aku mengangguk tak masalah.

"Langsung keintinya saja." pintaku To the point.

"Baiklah, apa kau sudah bisa menebak siapa kami?."

"Nine Hunter Demon." jawabku datar.

"Sudah kuduga." Yahiko menyunggingkan senyum.

"Demi kebaikanmu dan mencegah terjadinya kehancuran, pergilah dari kota ini, bila perlu dari negara ini, Amerika, Jerman, Spanyol atau kemanapun Kau mau, kami akan menyediakan dana maupun fasilitas yang kau butuhkan, terlalu lama berada disini akan sangat beresiko untukmu." jelas Yahiko mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Aku mengerti," jawabku mulai mengerti apa yang diinginkan orang orang ini. "tapi apa ini? bukankah kalian adalah Hunter Demon? ku kira kalian berniat memburuku, bukan malah menawarkanku berwisata." lanjutku tak mengerti.

Itachi menyunggingkan senyum. "Soal itu, kami hanya mencari cara yang tepat, yang kami takutkan bila kami berusaha menangkapmu, sesuatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi." jelasnya.

"Hal yang buruk?." Aku membeo.

"Kami memahami siklusnya," kali ini Sasori yang bicara. "Kami memburumu, lalu kau marah dan Boom, sesuatu dalam tubuhmu akan mengancam dunia." sambungnya.

"Selama emosimu stabil, Sauron tak akan bisa mengambil alih, dan satu satunya ancaman yang bisa meledakan amarahmu adalah tempat ini, dimana banyak orang yang memburumu." Nagato menimpali.

"Jadi bagaimana?." tanya Deidara memastikan.

"Iya, bagaimana?." Tobi si abnormal ikut ikutan.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? ambilah kesempatan ini Bocah." Hidan tak mau ketinggalan.

A'apa apaan ini? mereka adalah para pemburu iblis, dan siapa sangka mereka mengerti keadaan yang sebenarnya. ini seperti kau mendengar cerita tentang gajah yang bisa terbang, dan tepat dihadapanmu kau melihat kenyataannya.

"Entahlah.." akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan sesuatu setelah cukup lama terdiam. "Aku.. butuh waktu."

Yahiko menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Tentu saja." ujarnya.

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

Aku segera menuju speda motor yang tadi kuparkir, dan... ya ampun, Hinata, Gadis itu tengah berdiri tepat disamping kendaraanku.

"Kau.. mengikutiku?." tanyaku jengkel, Hinata hanya tertawa kikuk, tak tau apa yang ingin dikatakanya.

"Kan sudah kubilang Aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendirian," jawabnya sambil mengambil posisi duduk di jok belakang speda motorku. "ayo, kita pulang Naruto kun." ajaknya dengan seulas senyuman.

Apa yang harus kupilih..

Menghindari kehancuran dunia...

Atau kehangatan yang selalu Aku inginkan...

xxxxx

xxxxx

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 6

The eye

*Author's note*

Waah.. ternyata masih ada yang mau baca Fict gak jelas ini, hehe. Senang rasanya.

Ngomong ngomong saya mau sedikit ngasih info, di Fict ini beberapa orang diantaranya Anggota nine hunter demon, lalu dua senju dan petinggi petinggi organisasinya, akan saya buat memiliki kemampuan seperti di Canonnya, bukan jutsu sih, ya semacam kemampuan Alami.  
Ini agar nantinya pertarungan bisa semakin seru, gimana menurut kalian?.

Selebihnya saya ucapkan Terima kasih buat kalian yang masih bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk baca Fict ini, entah itu Reader yang meninggalkan Review, atau Silent Reader, atau makhluk semacam Alien, atau makhluk Gaib, atau siapapun itu terima kasih banyak, kalian luar biasaa.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan sedikit bumbu dari The Lord Of The Ring.

Genre : Supranatural - Romance - Fantasy.

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

Chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aku memacu speda motorku dengan kecepatan dua puluh KM perjam bersama seorang Gadis berambut indigo dibelakangku, tak ada pembicaraan, yang terdengar hanya desiran angin dan deru mesin.

Gadis itu melingkarkan tanganya dipinggangku begitu erat, entah kenapa, padahal Aku memacu kendaraanku dengan pelan.  
Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di bahu kananku, dan perlahan Aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah, air.. tidak, lebih tepatnya air mata.

Hinata menangis.

Perlahan Aku mulai mendengar isakannya..

Sesuatu dibalik dadaku seperti tertusuk pedang, rasanya sangat sakit...

"Hinata..". ujarku lirih, entah apa yang harus kukatakan.

beberapa menit tak ada jawaban darinya, hingga akhirnya

"Kau, benar benar akan pergi ya?." tanyanya, nadanya tenang dan sudah tak lagi terdengar isakannya.

"Aku.."

"tidak tahu."

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Disebuah tempat yang terletak dipedalaman kota, tempat yang tak pernah diketahui keberadaannya kecuali oleh tuan rumahnya sendiri dan anak buahnya.

Tempat itu terlihat seperti bagunan kuno yang tak terurus, kayu kayunya sudah terlihat lapuk dan kusam, dibeberapa tempat terdapat tengkorak kepala manusia yang terpajang diatas kayu setinggi dua meter yang tertancap ditanah, menambah kesan menyeramkan bagunan itu.

diatas daun pintu itu terpampang sebuah pahatan kepala kambing dengan dua tanduk yang panjang melintang ke masing masing sisi, satu tanduk ditengah terlihat berbentuk obor beserta apinya, dan sebuah lambang pentagram diantara kedua tanduknya.

Didalam ruangan yang hanya diterangi obor di tiap sudutnya, seorang laki laki lansia duduk disebuah singgasana tua terbuat dari baja dengan ukiran beberapa wajah manusia berekspresi ketakutan, seolah didalamnya memang ada manusia manusia yang terperangkap.

Laki laki lansia itu memiliki rambut berwarna putih panjang mencapai punggung, dan kumis yang menyatu dengan janggut mencapai dada, mengenakan jubah yang terjuntai sampai mata kaki dengan warna senada rambutnya.

Laki laki itu menatap ratusan anak buah yang berbaris dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hari ini," ujar Laki laki itu, lalu terdiam untuk beberapa saat, menambah kesan dramatis.

"hari ini akan menjadi hari dimana kita tak perlu lagi bersembunyi.  
Hari dimana kita akan menunjukan pada dunia eksistensi kita sebagai manusia yang akan menjadi penguasa setiap bangsa.  
Kita, akan berdiri dibelakang Sang Mata.  
Membuat dunia menurut keinginan kita sendiri.  
Hanya satu tugas kita saat ini.  
Tugas yang setelah ini berhsil kita lakukan, kita tak perlu takut lagi menunjukan diri, tak perlu takut lagi diburu lalu digantung.  
Kita akan bebas menebarkan kegelapan dimanapun kita berada.  
Dan tugas itu adalah.

LAKUKAN APAPUN UNTUK KEBANGKITAN SAURON!" laki laki lansia itu menyudahi kata katanya dengan meninggikan suara dibagian akhir kalimat sambil mengacungkan tinju diudara, dan disambut teriakan penuh semangat oleh ratusan anak buahnya.

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

Seorang laki laki berdiri didepan daun pintu sebuah kamar, raut wajahnya menunjukan kegelisahan, seperti ada sesuatu yang harus segera dia sampaikan.  
Laki laki itu mengetuk daun pintu beberapa kali, kemudian masuk setelah si tuan kamar mengijinkannya.  
dia mendudukan diri disebuah bangku disamping ranjang, memperhatikan si tuan kamar yang tengah menyibukan diri dengan buku didepan jendela.

"Kakak, kita tak bisa lagi membuang buang waktu." laki laki itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Berapa kalipun Kau meminta, Aku takkan menyutujuinya, tobirama." jawab si tuan kamar yang ternyata adalah kakak dari Tobirama, Hasirama.

"Lalu apa kita hanya harus diam saja sampai Sauron bangkit dan menebar teror didunia!?." Tobirama mulai tak sabar.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Hasirama tenang "jangan ceroboh Tobirama, apa Kau menyadari sesuatu kenapa pasukan yang diperintahkan Danzou nyaris terbunuh semuanya?." lanjutnya bertanya pada sang adik.

"Yang ku tahu itu berarti kebangkitan Sauron takkan lama lagi, dan akan sangat buruk jika kita hanya berdiam diri saja!" jawab Tobirama berapi api.

Hasirama tersenyum melihat ekspresi Adiknya itu.

"Bukan itu Tobirama, kupikir Kau sudah menyadarinya," balas Hasirama "ternyata kewaspadaan yang berlebihanmu itu membuatmu tak bisa berpikir jernih." ejeknya.

"Apa maksudmu?." tanya Tobirama tak mempedulikan ejekan kakaknya itu.

"Sederhana saja, kejadian itu sama halnya dengan kejadian tiga belas tahun yang lalu," Hasirama mulai menjelaskan dengan ekspresi serius "Saat Kau memerintahkan bawahanmu yang bernama Iruka untuk membunuh Bocah itu. Padahal dari mata mata yang kupercaya, bocah itu memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Iruka.  
ikatan baik yang diakhiri dengan pengkhianatan telah meledakan kemarahan Bocah yang masih begitu polos, lalu akhirnya apa yang kita dapat? sebuah desa yang nyaris hancur seluruhnya." jelas Hasirama yang membuat Tobirama hanya bisa menunduk mengingat kembali tragedi tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

"Perintahmu telah membuat satu desa nyaris musnah, dan perintah Danzou juga nyaris menghabisi seluruh pasukannya. Kuharap pikiranmu masih bisa berpungsi untuk tidak bertindak ceroboh." ujar Hasirama, lalu keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Tobirama yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

Perlahan Aku memperlambat laju kendaraanku saat rumah tempat tinggalku sudah terlihat hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi.  
Rumput rumput yang tumbuh disepanjang sisi sisi jalan, bangunan bangunan rumah yang sudah sangat kukenal, beberapa penduduk yang menegurku dengan ramah saat berpapasan, yah meskipun Aku orang yang tak pernah bersosialisasi tapi jujur saja, lingkungan ini sudah membuatku cukup nyaman, lain halnya jika Aku harus pergi ke tempat lain, itu berarti awal yang baru, dan kembali menjadi orang asing.  
Lagi pula disini Aku sudah memiliki seorang teman yang kuakui dan juga... Hinata, ya.

Aku dan Hinata segera menuju pintu rumahku, oh ya. setelah obrolan singkat saat diperjalanan tadi tak ada lagi yang kami obrolkan, Hinata terlihat tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan sikapnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, dari yang tadinya crewat dan suka ngoceh jadi pendiam, dan itu membuatku khawatir.  
Aku memutar gagang pintu dan mendorongnya, pintu terbuka dan itu berarti Sora ada didalam, yah. terdengar jelas suara brisiknya bercampur dengan suara Game yang dimainkannya.

"Woy Naruto, apa kau hanya lewat begitu saja? Aku menantangmu sebagai sesama Gamer, kita bertanding sampai titik darah penghabisan." seru Sora saat melihatku hanya lewat begitu saja dibelakangnya, nada bicaranya berapi api sambil mengacung acungkan Control Playstation.

"Aku sedang malas, main saja sendiri dan kecilkan Volume Gamenya Bodoh." jawabku acuh, lalu beranjak menuju kamarku.  
Entahlah setelah pertemuanku dengan Anggota Nine Hunter Demon membuatku malas melakukan apapun.

"Hah? apa tadi Aku tidak salah dengar? Kau bilang takut menghadapi sang legenda Gamer sejati, kemarilah dan cium tanganku Naruto." Sora semakin menjadi jadi, tapi Aku benar benar sedang malas, Bocah itu pasti tak akan berhenti bila aku membalas ocehannya.  
Aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku dikasur, rasanya gravitasi bertambah lima kali lipat, dan perlahan mataku mulai memaksa untuk menutup.

Sementara itu Sora dengan wajah kesal beranjak menuju kursi untuk bersantai, Game yang tadi dimainkannya sudah ia matikan, entah kenapa ia jadi merasa tak tenang. Laki laki yang sangat menggemari sosok Wolfrine di film x-men itu mengambil beberapa buku untuk dibaca, siapa tau baru bisa mengusir bosan yang tengah dirasakannya.  
Namun tiba tiba saja dia dikejutkan sesosok Gadis berambut indigo yang menyodorkan kopi diatas meja didepan tempatnya duduk.

"minumlah, mungkin bisa sedikit menenangkanmu." Gadis itu duduk dikursi sebrang Sora duduk.

"Wah, terima kasih Hinata, Kau pengertian sekali" Sora langsung menyeruput kopi didepannya "Kalau Aku jadi Naruto, sudah pasti akan ku nikahi Kau secepatnya." lanjutnya sukses membuat wajah Hinata merona merah.

"A, hehe. itu tak mungkin, Aku dan Naruto-kun saja belum pacaran, apalagi membicarakan pernikahan." sahut Hinata terlihat salah tingkah.

Sora yang tengah menyeruput kopinya lagi begitu mendengar pernyataan Hinata langsung tersedak dengan tidak elitnya.

"Apa? yang benar saja, apa Naruto belum pernah menyatakan cinta, sayang atau hal semacamnya padamu?" tanya Sora antusias.

"Sejauh ini sih, belum.." jawab Hinata malu malu.

"Dasar bodoh." gumam Sora ketus.

"Kau mengataiku bodoh?" tanya Hinata yang mendengar gumaman Laki laki didepannya.

"Eh, tidak. Maksudku yang bodoh itu Naruto yang tidak peka, bu,bukan mengataimu kok." sahut Sora gelagapan agar Hinata tak salah paham.

"Entahlah, tapi bagiku saat ini, dia menyatakan hal hal semacam itu ataupun tidak itu bukan masalah, yang penting bisa selalu melihatnya saja itu sangat membuatku senang." ujar Hinata dengan seulas senyuman.

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat, tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing masing, hingga akhirnya Sora kembali membuka suara.

"Hinata, Hari ini Naruto terlihat tak seperti biasanya," ujar Sora mengutarakan isi kepalanya "apa terjadi sesuatu?." lanjutnya bertanya.

"Itu... tadi ditoko buku Naruto tiba tiba mengatakan ada hal yang harus diurusnya dan menyuruhku pulang sendiri, tapi karena Aku takut terjadi sesuatu Aku mengikutinya. Aku melihat dia tengah bercakap cakap dengan sembilan orang, satu diantaranya perempuan, Aku juga mendengar percakapan mereka." cerita Hinata.

"Sembilan orang dan salah satunya perempuan?." tanya Sora memastikan.

"Benar." angguk Hinata serius.

"Nine Hunter Demon." gumam Sora.

"Benar, Aku juga mendengar Naruto mengatakan itu saat seseorang diantara mereka menanya-" Hinata berhenti sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata katanya "tunggu dulu, darimana Kau tahu siapa mereka?," pandangan Hinata menajam menatap curiga kearah Sora.

"Eh ano, itu, Aku.. Aku cuman asal menebak, yah, hehe." jawab Sora salah tingkah.

Sora baru mau beranjak untuk menghindari Hinata, namun niatnya ia urungkan begitu melihat Gadis berambut indigo itu tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Sora, Ceritakan semua yang Kau tahu." pinta Hinata penuh penekanan.

'Skak matt' batin Sora pasrah.

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

Aku berada disebuah tempat yang gelap sejauh mataku memandang, satu satunya penerang ditempat ini hanya tubuhku saja yang entah kenapa seperti sebuah lampu corot terpasang diatasku.

Tiba tiba saja latar belakang tempat ini berubah menjadi sebuah gang, disana terlihat seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar enam tahun dengan pakaian dekil yang dikenakannya tengah bersandar di tembok samping gang, disebelah anak itu tampak sebuah tong sampah seperti habis diacak acak.  
Anak kecil itu tengah memegang perutnya yang tengah kelaparan.

Itu adalah Aku...

Aku memutar kembali memori yang telah lama ku kubur dalam dalam, saat itu adalah saat paling menyedihkan dalam hidupku, hanya beberapa hari setelah Aku diusir dari panti asuhan.

Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa Aku bertahan hidup sampai saat ini. Rasanya saat itu Aku ingin mati saja.

Hidup tanpa identitas apa gunanya.

Siapa Aku?.

Aku ini hidup untuk apa?.

Siapa Ibuku... Ayahku..?.

Melihat anak anak seusiaku bermain, bermanja manja dengan ibunya, kadang Aku juga melihat seorang anak tertunduk saat ayahnya menegur atas kenakalan yang telah ia perbuat.

Aku... juga menginginkannya.

Saat dimana Aku mendengar teguran tegas Ayah..

Saat Aku bisa memegang tangan Ibu...

Mendapat pelukan kasih sayang Ibu..

Dan diwaktu yang lain mendapati ayahku mengacak acak rambutku.

Aku iri, tentu saja.

xxxxxxxxx

Tiba tiba dari belakang seseorang melewatiku, seoalah dia tak melihat kehadiranku disana. Langkahnya menuju kearah diriku berusia enam tahun, lalu duduk disampingku versi anak kecil.

Aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya, karena Aku tahu ini adalah penggalan kenangan yang telah ku kubur dalam dalam. kenangan yang tak pernah ingin kuingat.

Terutama orang itu.

Orang yang untuk pertama kalinya Aku mempercayai seseorang.

Orang itu

Iruka..

"Apa kau lapar?." tanyanya, dan Aku versi kecil hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Latar belakang berpindah ke sebuah ruangan yang dihiasi pernak pernik ulang tahun, balon warna warni terpancang disudut sudut ruangan, ditengah ruangan sebuah meja telah ditata begitu meriah, kue ulang tahun berangka enam telah terpampang diatasnya.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Aku merasakan perayaan ulang tahun.

Disana ada Aku dan Iruka dengan wajah penuh keceriaan, Aku versi kecil memeluk Iruka dengan berlinang air mata bahagia.

"Terimakasih Iruka-niisan, untuk semuanya." ucapku versi anak kecil.

"Ini akan selalu menjadi untukmu Naruto," balas Iruka "Nah, hadiah apa yang kau mau sekarang." lanjutnya.

"Be,benarkah? ini pertama kalinya Aku memilih hadiah," balasku versi kecil antusias "bisa Iruka-niisan bantu Aku memilih." lanjutku dengan wajah bingung.

"Haha Kau ini, tapi baiklah."

Aku, entah kenapa melihat kejadian itu seperti ada sesuatu yang mengiris iris hatiku, air bening mulai mengalir disela sela mataku.

Aku menangis...

Lagi lagi latar belakang berpindah ketempat lain, kali ini Aku berada ditempat yang bagiku terlihat asing, tempat ini terlihat seperti sebuah ruangan kuno, perkiraanku ini adalah kastil atau mungkin sebuah kerajaan?, entahlah.

Disana Aku melihat seorang laki laki bersurai putih tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya disebuah pondasi dengan tangan yang dilipatkan didada, didepannya seorang berpakaian rompi hijau tengah berlutut seperti tengah menunggu perintah.  
Karena penasaran Aku melangkah kearah mereka, setelah jarak pandangku cukup dekat Aku menyadari bahwa orang yang berlutut itu adalah

Iruka.

"Ta,tapi Tobirama-sama, A,aku.. tidak bisa melakukannya," Iruka menundukan kepalanya dalam dalam, sepertinya dia telah mendapatkan sebuah perintah yang berat untuk dilaksanakannya "dia sudah kuanggap saudaraku sendiri." lanjutnya dengan nada bergetar.

Aku membelalakan mataku, jadi selama ini...

"Sebagai prajurit Kau terlalu terbawa perasaan, Iruka" ucap orang yang dipanggil Tobirama itu "kau telah menjalankan separuh misimu dengan baik, hanya tingga satu langkah lagi." lanjutnya dingin.

"Ta,tapi Aku-"

"Ini semua demi umat manusia, apa kau tak juga mengerti." potong Tobirama.

"Aku mengerti.." balas Iruka pasrah.

"Sekarang pergi dan laksanakan tugasmu prajurit, buang perasaanmu, buang semua yang mengganjal dihatimu, Aku selalu tahu kau mampu melakukannya."

Dan sekarang latar belakang beralih ke moment yang paling tak ingin Aku ingat.

Disana Aku melihat diriku versi kecil tengah berlutut, tubuhku dibelit oleh rantai besi, Aku dikelilingi oleh kerumunan orang orang mulai dari orang tua, dewasa sampai remaja yang menatapku dengan tatapan kebencian.  
Lalu dihadapanku, berdiri seorang yang sangat berarti, orang yang telah melimpahkan banyak kebahagiaan padaku, dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak pernah kujumpai sebelumnya, tatapan orang itu biasanya begitu hangat, tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

"I,Iruka-niisan," panggilku dengan bergetar "apa apaan ini semua?." tanyaku tak percaya.

"Sudah saatnya Aku menyelesaikan misiku, Naruto." ucapnya dingin.

"Misi?." Aku membeo tak mengerti.

"Aku ditugaskan untuk mendekatimu, menyelidikimu, untuk memastikan apa kau benar benar wadah dari 'sang mata', dan ternyata memang benar Naruto, kau bocah yang diramalkan akan menghancurkan dunia." jelas Iruka.

Aku membulatkan mataku terkejut, menghancurkan dunia? yang benar saja? memangnya bocah sepertiku bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?.

"Tidak Iruka-niisan, Aku tak akan melakukan hal seperti itu," ucapku serak "tolong lepaskan rantai ini, dan kita pulang, Aku sudah sangat kelelahan.." pintaku sambil terisak, cairan bening sudah mulai merembes dari sudut sudut mataku.

Sekilas Aku melihat guratan sedih diwajah Iruka-niisan, Saat Aku masih kecil Aku tak menyadarinya. Tapi saat ini Aku tahu Bahwa Iruka-niisan tak pernah benar benar membuangku, dia hanya terpaksa.

Iruka-niisan mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya yang tergantung dipinggang, lalu mengambil ancang ancang.

"Maafkan Aku." ucapnya datar.

Aku tercengang untuk beberapa saat, bagaimana bisa seorang yang sangat begitu berharga bagiku kini berdiri didepanku dengan pedang dan niat membunuh layaknya Aku adalah musuh yang harus segera dilenyapkannya.

Iruka-niisan adalah pengkhianat.

Dan dia tak ada bedanya dengan orang orang disekelilingku.  
Rasa kasih, sayang, semuanya, kini berubah menjadi kebencian yang meluap luap dalam diri Naruto kecil.

Iruka-niisan melesat maju dengan gerakan menyabet vertikal, tapi pedang itu tak pernah sampai pada tubuh Naruto kecil, karena saat itu juga amarah Naruto kecil meledak seiring dengan kekuatan 'sang mata' yang menguar begitu dahsyat, mementalkan apapun yang berada didekat Naruto kecil, begitu juga dengan Iruka-niisan.

Tanah yang Naruto kecil pijak langsung amblas karena tak kuat menahan beban kekuatan iblis itu, lalu mengamuk, menghancurkan, membunuh siapa saja yang mendekat kearahku saat itu.

Aku yang dari tadi menonton penggalan masa laluku itu segera berlari kearah Iruka-niisan terpental.  
Aku melihat darah merembes dibalik rambut disekitar keningnya. darah itu juga mengalir disudut bibir dan hidungnya, saat ini dia tengah duduk terlentang dengan bagian punggung yang disandarkan pada pohon dibelakangnya, dia sudah tak mampul lagi berdiri, sepertinya beberapa tulang punggungnya telah patah setelah sebelumnya menabrak pohon yang kini menjadi sandarannya.

Aku menatap sedih kearah Iruka-niisan, Aku langsung berniat untuk membantunya, tapi berapa kalipun Aku mencoba slalu saja tak bisa, tanganku menembus tubuhnya setiap kali Aku mencoba menyentuhnya.

"Maafkan Aku Naruto... Aku ini memang kakak yang tak berguna, bahkan Kau mungkin tak akan lagi sudi memanggilku kakak, Aku selalu... dan selalu berharap Aku akan menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu selamanya, maafkan Aku..." ucap Iruka-nisan dengan nada pelan, air matanya mulai mengalir disudut sudut matanya.

"Semoga dikehidupan selanjutnya-ukhuk" Iruka-niisan terbatuk darah, "Aku bisa menjadi kakakmu lagi, Naruto..."

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dengar air mata yang membasahi pipiku, lalu Aku beranjak dari ranjangku sambil mengelap air mata dengan punggung tanganku.  
Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lemari, kemudian mengambil secarik Foto yang terselip dibawah pakaianku, Foto itu entah sudah berapa tahun tak pernah Aku lihat.

Fotoku bersama Iruka-niisan saat ulang tahun ke enam.

Aku mengusap wajah laki laki yang sangat Aku rindukan itu dengan ibu jari.

"Kau akan selalu menjadi kakaku dikehidupan ini, dan kehidupan yang akan datang.. Iruka-nisan." ucapku bersamaan dengan sebulir air mata menetes tepat diwajah Iruka-nisan.

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

"Apa Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya, Hanzo?." Tanya Simura Danzou pada teman satu organisasinya itu.

"Lima ratus anggota organisasi dari seluruh cabang Organisasi telah terkumpul," ucap Hanzo lalu meneguk minuman yang digenggamnya, "apa itu cukup?." lanjutnya bertanya.

"Itu lebih dari cukup, tapi bagaimana bisa? jumlahnya jauh lebih tinggi dari yang kuperkurakan." Danzou terlihat antusias.

"Orang orang di organisasi banyak yang kecewa dengan respon lambat Hasirama-sama, tinggal sedikit memprovokasi mereka maka lihat hasilnya, lima ratus anggota pemberontak siap menyelamatkan dunia." jelas Hanzo, membuat lawan bicaranya terangguk mengerti.

"Kita hanya perlu mengatur strateginya." ucap Danzou, lalu menyeringai.

Laki laki dengan sebelah matanya yang diperban itu melangkah keluar dari ruangan teman satu organisasinya itu.

'Ini harus dilakukan secepatnya,' batin Danzou 'aku harus segera menghubunginya' lanjutnya.

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

Didunia ini tidak semua dongeng itu hanya cerita fiksi, tidak semua dongeng itu hanya pengantar tidur anak anak atau salah satu cara orang dewasa menakuti bocah nakal.

Ada saat dimana dongeng adalah sebuah kenyataan yang tertimbun dibawah permukaan.

Lalu bagaimana bila itu adalah dongeng terburuk sepanjang masa?.

xxxxxxx

Itachi mengusap usap kucing kesayangan yang kini tengah tertidur dipangkuannya, akhir akhir ini banyak hal yang tengah dipikirkannya.  
Laki laki yang memiliki garis melintang dibawah matanya itu sudah jarang keluar dari markas milik anggota Nine Hunter Demon, dia lebih sering terlihat menyibukan diri dengan perkembangan situasi yang menurutnya semakin genting.

Dari informasi yang diperolehnya, orang orang yang mengatasnamakan diri sebagai penyelamat dunia tengah gencar gencarnya memburu Naruto, wadah 'sang mata'.

"Bagaimana rencana kita selanjutnya?." tanya Nagato.

"Orang orang itu sudah semakin berani unjuk gigi, sepertinya kita harus sedikit mendesak." sahut Yahiko sekaligus memberikan saran.

"Naruto?." tanya itachi, Yahiko mengangguk.

mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Itu memang satu satunya cara untuk menghindari kebangkitan Sauron," ucap Itachi menyutujui saran sang Leader, "dan lagi, dari informasi yang kudapat dari Shisui, 'mereka' sudah mulai bergerak." lanjutnya dengan raut wajah serius bercampur khawatir.

"Ini akan semakin gawat, kita tak bisa membuang buang waktu, Naruto harus segera dipindahkan sekarang juga." sahut Nagato tak kalah khawatir, seolah hal yang buruk akan terjadi jika mereka tak melakukan sesuatu secepatnya.

"Aku tahu ini memang sangat mengkhawatirkan," ujar Yahiko tenang. "tapi kita kan baru menemuinya tadi pagi, Aku takut kita hanya akan membuatnya depresi bila kita terlalu cepat menekannya, yang terparah dia menolak tawaran kita, paling tidak tunggu sampai besok.". lanjutnya memberi keputusan.

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

"Jadi begitulah." ucap Sora setelah selesai menceritakan tentang Naruto pada Hinata.

Dan Hinata, Gadis berambut indigo itu hanya bisa tertunduk dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

"Bagaimana bisa.. dia menjalani kehidupan yang seperti itu?." tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Aku sendiri tak tahu, kalau Aku yang menjalaninya Aku sudah bunuh diri dari dulu." balas Sora disertai senyum miris.

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku mendengar para Nine hunter demon itu menawarkan solusi agar kehancuran dunia bisa dicegah." akhirnya Hinata buka suara, dari nada suaranya dia sudah terlihat tenang.

"Apa itu?." Sora terlihat penasaran.

"Mereka bilang Naruto harus pergi dari sini, pergi sejauh mungkin." jawab Hinata dengan pandangan kosong, seolah dia sudah pasrah akan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

"Jadi begitu ya.." lirih Sora, "lalu apa yang akan Kau perbuat Hinata? apa Kau akan membiarkan Naruto pergi begitu saja?." tanya Sora.

"Aku... Hiks, ji,jika.." Hinata mulai kembali tenggelam dalam kesedihannya, "itu adalah jalan terbaik, dan jika hanya dengan itu Naruto bisa selamat, Aku... akan membiarkannya pergi." lanju gadis berambut indigo itu sambil tertunduk.

Mereka kembali terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing masing.

"Aku harus pergi dulu." Hinata beranjak dari duduknya.

"Pulang?." tebak Sora.

"Bukan, Aku ingin membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk makan siang Naruto." jawabnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah.

"Tunggu." cegah Sora, membuat Hinata berhenti melangkah.

"Apa?." tanya gadis itu.

"Ini sangat penting." ucap Sora dengan wajah serius.

"Katakanlah." respon Hinata tak kalah serius.

"Bolehkah Aku numpang?." tanya Sora nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, membuat Hinata memutar bola mata malas.

"Boleh, tapi Kau supirnya." balas Hinata sambil melempar kunci mobilnya kearah Sora.

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxx

Saat ini Aku dan Naruto-kun tengah menyantap makan siang yang susah payah kubikin sendiri, ini berkat usahaku yang akhir akhir ini belajar memasak dari pembantuku dirumah, karena itulah Aku jadi percaya diri menghidangkan masakan untuk Naruto-kun.

Sebenarnya Aku ingin menanyakan pendapatnya tentang masakanku saat ini, tapi Naruto pasti akan menegurku jika bicara ketika sedang makan, dilihat dari ekpresinya, dia terlihat cukup menikmati masakanku.

Singkatnya setelah kami mencuci piring, (itu karena Aku dan dia saling berebut mencuci piring, jadi kami putuskan untuk mengerjakannya bersama.) langsung saja kutanyakan apa yang dari tadi kutanyakan.

"Bagaimana masakanku?." tanyaku To the point dengan raut wajah tak sabar menunggu jawaban.

"Hmm, enak kok, kalau Aku tak melihat sendiri, Aku tak akan percaya kalau itu masakanmu." jawabnya datar.

"Huh dasar," kesalku, "apa Aku terlihat sepayah itu?."

"tidak kok, Kau hebat Hinata." jawabnya tersenyum hangat.

Yaampun, ini pertama kalinya Aku melihat dia tersenyum seterbuka ini, hatiku...

meleleh.

Aku terpaku beberapa saat, menikmati memandang wajahnya, rasanya Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama untuk saat saat seperti ini.

Bersama Naruto.

Karena mungkin saja setelah ini..

"Naruto-kun." panggilku lirih.

"Hm, apa?." jawabnya.

"Bolehkah Aku menemanimu seharian ini?." tanyaku sambil menahan air mataku agar tak keluar, Aku tak mau lagi dia melihatku menangis.

"Kenapa memangnya?." tanyanya pura pura tak mengerti, Aku tahu sebenarnya dia mengerti dengan apa yang kumaksudkan.

"Karena mungkin setelah ini Kau akan pergi jauh dariku." jawabku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Begitu ya.." lirihnya, sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tak ingin kulihat, "apa menurutmu Aku harus pergi?." tanyanya.

Hatiku berdebar debar saat itu, seolah menjerit untuk mencegah pemuda dihadapanku untuk meninggalkanku.

Tapi nuraniku berkata Aku harus merelakannya, untuk dunia ini, terutama untuk Naruto, agar dia bisa terbebas dari orang orang yang memburunya.

"Untuk kebebasanmu Naruto-kun, juga untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini.." Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan.

"Untuk kebebasanku," Naruto menundukan kepala, membiarkan rambut kuningnya menutupi mata, "mana ada kebebasan dengan cara melarikan diri, dan juga dunia ini, apa yang telah dunia ini berikan sehingga Aku harus menyelamatkannya." lirihnya dengan nada rendah.

Aku langsung menghamburkan diri memeluk tubuhnya, melingkarkan lenganku diantara pundaknya, memeluknya dengan erat, menyesapi wangi tubuhnya.

Aku sudah tak bisa berkata apa apa lagi.

Aku hanya bisa berharap, dengan memeluknya paling tidak Aku bisa mengurangi sedikit...

Beban berat dipundaknya.

Aku mencintaimu.

Sangat mencintaimu.

Naruto-kun.

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

xxxxxx

T.B.C

Fuih, udah dulu. Cape ngetiknya 


	7. Chapter 7

The Eye _

#Author's Note#

Apa ya? oh ya, sorry update nya telat, hehe. Di chap ini pertarungan sesungguhnya akan dimulai antara Naruto, Nine Hunter Demon dan para pemburu 'Sang Mata'.  
Entah bakal menarik atau tidak, hehe. Dan soal Hinata, dia cuman manusia biasa dan engga punya kekuatan apapun.  
Lalu sudah diputuskan juga kalau beberapa Chara akan memiliki kemampuan seperti di Canon.

Yaa, itu aja sih Note dari saya, terima kasih buat yang udah kasih saran dan kasih semangat sehingga saya masih bisa tetep update. Terima kasih juga buat yang udah sempetin baca fict amburadul ini.

.

.

Disclaimer : Saya tidak mengakui yang bukan hak saya, kata ibunya tetangga temannya teman sekolah teman saya, itu dosa.

Genre : Supranatural - Fantasy - Romance.

.

Chapter 7 -Enjoy it-

.

.  
.

Aku menghabiskan waktu seharian ini bersama Naruto-kun. Tak ada yang spesial sih, cuman menemani hal hal yang biasa dilakukannya saat sedang dirumah, seperti membaca buku, bermain Game, lalu nonton Film Film kesukaannya, Film Action. dan sekarang jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore, terasa sangat singkat.

Entah kenapa setiap detik waktu hari ini terasa sangat berarti, rasanya Aku menginginkan hari ini berjalan lebih lama lagi.

.

Seolah hari ini adalah saat terakhirku bersamanya.

.

.  
Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu Naruto-kun, sambil sesekali mengunyah cemilan dengan pandangan bosan ke layar kaca.  
Ini Film terakhir dari lima Film yang kami tonton, jujur saja Film Action bukanlah Film yang Aku minati, adegan tembak tembakan, perkelahian, apa bagusnya coba?, Aku lebih menyukai Film bergenre Romansa yang bisa menyentuh hati, bukan yang membuatku mual dan meringis dengan mengumbar adegan kekerasan.

Tapi melihat Naruto-kun begitu antusias, Aku mau bagaimana lagi.

.

Film yang kami tonton sudah memasuki babak akhir, dan Aku melihat kepuasan di mimik wajahnya, dia mulai memberikan komentar tentang Film yang selesai kami tonton yang kutanggapi dengan Anggukan diselingi cengiran, karena jujur saja Aku tak begitu memperhatikan jalan cerita Filmnya, dan yah, entah kenapa sekarang Naruto-kun jadi terlihat sangat terbuka, dia tak lagi terasa dingin seperti saat pertama kami bertemu.

Naruto yang sekarang terasa sangat Hangat.

.

.  
"Naruto-kun, boleh Aku minta sesuatu?" tanyaku.

"Katakanlah." jawabnya santai.

"Hmm, Aku ingin kau bertemu Ayahku?." pintaku sambil menarik kepala dari pundak pemuda itu, Aku ingin tahu ekspresinya.

"Kenapa Aku harus menemui Ayahmu?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung, yaampun kukira dia akan terkejut, kukira dia sudah tahu maksudku memintanya menemui ayahku.  
Apa dia se polos itu ya.

"Tentu saja melamarku, apalagi memangnya." jawabku sukses membuat Naruto-kun membulatkan bola matanya. Wajah terkejutnya terlihat lucu.

"APA? Hinata, kita ini kan- maksudku kau dan Aku ini bukan-"

"Bukan sepasang kekasih ya kan? apa kau memang berpikir seperti itu?" potongku sedih, kukira Aku dan Naruto-kun sudah berpacaran.. memang sih saat ini status hubungan Kami belum jelas.

"Bukan itu, maksudku apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?." tanyanya, entah maksudnya mencoba menghiburku atau memang itu artinya Naruto-kun mengakuiku sebagai kekasihnya secara tak langsung, entah apapun maksudnya itu membuat hatiku berbunga bunga.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik." jawabku dengan kecepatan bicara empat kata perdetik.

"Tapi Hinata, Aku ini... kau sendiri tahu Aku ini akan pergi.." sahutnya terdengar sedih.

"Aku tahu itu, maka dari itu Aku ingin kita terikat sebelum kita berpisah, agar suatu saat.." Aku menahan kata kataku, ku genggam tangannya, lalu ku tatap wajahnya dalam dalam. "ketika kita bertemu lagi, kita bisa langsung menikah." lanjutku sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

Naruto-kun tertegun mendengarnya, entah apa yang ada dibenaknya tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Dasar kau ini, tapi ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

"apa?."

"Apa ayahmu galak?."

"Sayangnya, iya."

"Itu gawat."

.

.

_

Aku tengah mencerna informasi yang diberikan mata mata kepercayaanku tentang para anggota organisasi yang memberontak dibawah pimpinan Hanzo.  
Ini benar benar genting, pasalnya selama kepemimpinanku di Organisasi ini tak pernah sekalipun ada Anggota yang menyalahi setiap keputusanku, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya.

Aku mengerti, Mereka yang memberontak hanya ingin mencegah bangkitnya 'Sang Mata' yang akan menebar teror didunia, tentu saja Aku tak bisa menyalahkan mereka.

Bagaimanapun mereka terlalu polos, kekhawatiran mereka akan kebangkitan iblis itu telah mendorong mereka untuk berusaha mencegah ramalan itu menjadi kenyataan.

Mereka benar benar Naif.

Bagaimana Mereka bisa se yakin itu bisa mencegah kebangkitannya jika cara yang mereka terapkan justru berpeluang besar mempercepat apa yang ingin mereka cegah. Apa mereka lupa dengan kejadian tiga belas tahun yang lalu saat wadah dari 'Sang Mata' berusia enam tahun saja mampu menghancurkan nyaris satu desa.

Tak bisa dibayangkan kejadian mengerikan seperti apa nantinya jika wadah itu tak bisa mengontrol kekuatan iblis itu diusianya yang sekarang dimana staminanya sudah meningkat jauh dari saat dia berusia enam tahun.

"Aku sudah tak tahu harus Bagaimana lagi, Shisui." ujarku pada pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapanku, mata mataku.

"Maaf Hasirama-sama," ujarnya penuh hormat, "Di Organisasi ini Andalah pemimpinnya, Anda yang memutuskan Apa yang terbaik, memikirkan keputusan yang tepat sepertinya bukan wewenang saya." lanjutnya sembari tersenyum mengejek, Bocah ini memang benar benar kurang ajar.

Tapi begitulah, keakraban Aku dan Uciha Shisui telah membuatku menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri, dan kuharap suatu saat dia yang akan meneruskan kepemimpinanku, pemuda ini sangat berpotensi.

"Kau ini sudah sangat lama menjadi bawahanku, sebagai seorang agen mata mataku kau pasti lebih paham situasi saat ini, bahkan mungkin lebih paham dariku, ku naikan gajimu dua puluh persen jika kau bisa memberikan solusi terbaik." Aku mencoba menyogoknya.

"Dua puluh persen terlalu sedikit Hasirama-sama." sahutnya.

"Itu bisa kita bicarakan belakangan." balasku acuh, "katakan solusi terbaikmu." lanjutku.

"Baiklah, kita berdua paham bahwa yang dilakukan para anggota organisasi yang memberontak hanya akan mempercepat kebangkitan 'Sang Mata' seperti yang telah diramalkan, untuk itu kita harus mencegah mereka," tutur Shisui.

"Aku sudah mencobanya," Aku menyela, "tapi apa yang kukatakan mereka masukan ketelinga kanan, lalu mengeluarkannya dari telinga kiri." lanjutku frustasi.

"Jika kata kata sudah tak bisa didengarkan, maka menghabisi mereka adalah satu satunya jalan." tukasnya,

"Kau sudah gila?," tentu saja Aku kaget, "mereka adalah anggota organisasi, mereka tidak bersalah Bocah." lanjutku, Aku tak percaya dia akan memberikan solusi sekejam itu.

"Kadang kita harus mengorbankan yang sedikit untuk menyelamatkan yang lebih banyak." sahutnya tenang.

Solusi yang diberikan Shisui memang masuk akal, tapi mengorbankan orang orang yang tak bersalah? jujur saja itu bukan metode ku.

"Apa memang harus begitu?." tanyaku sangsi.

"Prioritas kita adalah menjaga wadah itu dan memastikan kebangkitan 'Sang Mata' tak akan pernah terjadi." jawabnya.

"Langkah pertama, kita harus bertemu secara langsung dengan wadah iblis itu untuk memperingatkannya,"

"Kalau soal itu," potong Shisui "sebenarnya Aku punya koneksi dengan salah satu Anggota Nine Hunter Demon." lanjutnya membuatku bingung.

"Lanjutkan." perintahku.

"Namanya Adalah,"

.

.  
"Uciha Itachi." .

.

.  
_

KESANKU saat pertama kali memasuki rumah Hinata adalah.. Waow, meski sebelumnya Aku pernah mengantar Hinata pulang tapi tentu saja Aku hanya melihatnya dari luar saja.

Rumah ini benar benar mirip istana megah, sangat Elegan dan mewah, luas rumah ini mungkin setara dengan sebuah lapangan sepak bola, memiliki tiga tingkat lantai, Aku memandang sekeliling begitu banyak perabotan yang terlihat mahal dan tertata rapih, temboknya selang seling antara tembok bata biasa bercat warna cerah dan tembok Kaca yang memiliki ketebalan setengah meter.

Jujur Aku tak tahu rumah rumah megah di negara jepang itu seperti apa, namun kupastikan rumah ini adalah rumah termegah nomer satu dinegara ini.

Aku melirik kearah Hinata yang tengah terkikik.

"Kenapa?." tanyaku.

"Bukan apa apa, hanya saja kau terlihat lucu dengan ekspresimu itu." jawabnya sambil meletakan telapak tangan dimulut menahan tawa, Aku tak tahu semerah apa wajahku menahan malu saat itu.

"Cih, bodoh." sahutku melemparkan wajah kearah lain.

"Ayo kuantar kau menemui ayahku, dia ada di atas." ucapnya sambil menarik lenganku.

Aku dan Hinata meniti tangga berpola memutar yang tingginya lumayan membuatku cukup lelah, untung saja Aku agak rajin berolah raga.

Kami berdua tiba disebuah ruangan yang dibagian tengahnya terdapat meja panjang yang dipenuhi beraneka macam makanan dari yang ringan sampai yang berat, semuanya ditata rapi oleh Sekitar selusin pelayan yang hilir mudik mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya sedetil mungkin, ekspresi para pelayan itu seolah menunjukan jika mereka melakukan sebuah kesalahan, tamatlah.

Lalu diujung meja terlihat seorang bapak bapak dengan stelan jas yang tampak Elegan tengah duduk membaca lembaran koran, sepertinya dia tak menyadari kehadiran kami.

"Itu Ayahmu?" tanyaku berbisik.

"Siapa lagi memangnya." jawab Hinata.

Gadis indigo itu berjalan kearah ayahnya sambil tetap memegang tanganku, membuatku mau tak mau mengikutinya.

"Aku pulang Ayah." sapa Hinata sambil duduk di salah satu bangku dekat ayahnya, Aku tentu saja masih berdiri.

"Hinata, kau darimana saja? pagi pagi sudah menghilang, kau bahkan melewatkan sarapan pagimu," tanya Ayahnya khawatir, lalu meletakan koran yang dia baca, "dan, siapa dia?" lanjutnya dengan pertanyaan yang diarahkan padaku, dia menatapku berusaha mengintimidasiku, tapi bagiku itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali, tatapan semengerikan apapun bagiku terlihat biasa saja.

"Ini Naruto-kun yang pernah ku ceritakan padamu, dan.. tolong jangan tatap dia seperti itu, wajahmu terlihat menakutkan Ayah." jawab Hinata yang terdengar agak kurang sopan.

"Duduklah." ucapnya dengan intonasi berat.

tanpa menunggu lama Aku langsung mengambil tempat disamping Hinata.

"Baiklah, berhubung sudah waktunya makan siang kita nikmati dulu santapan yang sudah tersaji ini," oh, sepertinya dia tak se galak yang kubayangkan, Ayah Hinata terlihat cukup baik, "pelayan, tolong panggilkan Hanabi untuk ikut makan siang bersama!" lanjutnya memberi perintah.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Hanabi, adik dari Hinata, (Aku mengetahuinya setelah sebelumnya menanyakan pada Hinata.) kuperkirakan usianya sekitar enam belas/tujuh belas.

"Wah, Onee-chan, tak biasanya kau membawa laki laki kerumah, kukira kau tak tertarik berpacaran." ucap Hanabi menggoda Kakaknya sambil mengambil tempat duduk.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu." balas Hinata acuh.

"Ngomong ngomong siapa nama Nii-san?." tanya Hanabi yang dimaksudkan padaku.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." jawabku se tenang mungkin, Oke ini situasi yang tak biasa untuku, mencoba bersosialisasi dengan orang asing bukanlah gayaku.

"Aku Hyuga Hanabi." balasnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Jika Kalian terus mengobrol kapan makannya," intrupsi Ayah mereka berdua, "Hinata kau yang pimpin doa." lanjutnya.

Kami berempat menikmati makan siang yang menurutku kelewat banyak, entah sisa makan siang ini akan kemana nantinya, mungkin dibuang.

.

.  
"Jadi Naruto, bisa kita bicara berdua," pinta Ayah Hinata dan Hanabi, "kau tahu, pembicaraan antara laki laki." lanjutnya yang kujawab dengan anggukan.

Kami berdua meninggalkan ruang makan, menyisakan Hinata dan Hanabi yang saling pandang dengan wajah heran.

"Putriku Hinata, dia bercerita padaku tentangmu dengan sangat semangat, itu pertama kali Aku melihatnya kembali terlihat sangat hidup," tuturnya sambil melihat lukisan keluarga yang terpajang di dinding, disana ada dirinya bersama seorang perempuan yang kutebak istrinya, Hinata kecil dan Hanabi kecil.

"Yah, setelah Ibu mereka tiada, Aku cukup kerepotan mengurus dua Anak seorang diri, kusadari Hinata sudah bukan anak remaja lagi, dia sudah membuat keputusan memilihmu sebagai belahan jiwanya." dia berhenti sejenak, entah sepertinya dia kesusahan merangkai kata kata.

Lelaki paruh baya itu berjalan kearahku.

"Tapi bukan itu inti pembicaraan kita ini, Naruto, Aku sudah tak muda lagi, entah besok atau lusa Aku mungkin akan mati, sebagian besar kekayaanku akan ku wariskan pada Hinata. Perusahaanku yang tersebar bukan hanya dinegara ini akan menjadi tanggu jawab Hinata kelak.  
Aku ingin kau membantunya, jangan biarkan dia sendirian menanggung tanggung jawab itu sendirian." lanjutnya dengan wajah serius bercampur harap.

"Aku pastikan, Aku akan selalu ada Untuknya, Pak." balasku meyakinkan Lelaki berusia sekitar enam puluh tahunan yang berdiri dihadapanku.

.

.

.  
_

"Baiklah, jadi Nine Hunter Demon yang selama ini kita kira sebagai Orang orang yang memburu 'Sang Mata' malah berusaha melindunginya," Pimpinanku kini sudah terlihat linglung dengan informasi yang baru saja kusampaikan, Aku sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa atau Aku akan berakhir tergantung oleh belitan dahan pohon yang menjadi kemampuan alaminya.

"mengapa nama Organisasi mereka bukan Nine Guardian demon saja sih agar tidak membingungkan." lanjutnya sambil memijit kening.

"Menurutku lebih cocok Nine Bodyguard Demon." Tobirama-sama sang adik ikut memberi saran yang terdengar konyol.  
Oh ya ternyata dari tadi Tobirama-sama menguping istilah kasarnya, lalu kemudian memilih ikut bergabung.

"Terserahlah," balas Hasirama-sama acuh,"Shisui, susun pertemuanku dengan mereka, kita harus sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan masalah ini." lanjutnya.

"Kita tak punya waktu untuk itu," balasku "dari informasi yang kudapat, para pembeontak akan menyerang wadah itu malam ini juga, ditambah Saruman beserta pasukan penyihirnya juga mulai bergerak." lanjutku menginformasikan.

"Saruman?." kaget Kakak Adik itu bersamaan.

"Ini lebih kacau dari yang kuduga." ucap Hasirama-sama serius.

"Kita persiapkan semuanya saat ini juga." sahut Tobirama-sama.

.

.

.  
_

TAK terasa saat ini jam di pegelangan tanganku sudah menunjukan pukul 18:00, pernah dengar teori tentang waktu yang berlalu begitu cepat saat kita tengah merasa senang? ternyata itu memang benar.  
Rumah megah ini begitu terasa hangat oleh kebersamaan keluarga Hinata, Ayahnya ternyata bukat tipe orang galak, Gadis indigo itu sepertinya mengerjaiku dengan mengatakannya seperti itu, Adiknya Hanabi terkesan terlalu dewasa untuk Gadis seumurannya, mereka terlihat sempurna meski tidak adanya sosok Ibu atau istri diantara mereka.

Dan sepertinya sekarang waktunya bagiku untuk pulang, sudah cukup untukku hari ini.

Aku menjabat tangan Hiashi, Ayah mereka berdua sebelum pamit, lalu Hanabi memberiku ciuman di pipi yang tak sempat kutolak, membuat Hinata melotot kearah Adiknya itu dan dibalas Hanabi dengan memeletkan lidah, Hinata mengantarku sampai depan rumah.

"Terima kasih telah membawaku kerumahmu," ucapku sambil berusaha menyunggingkan senyum, "Kau memiliki keluarga yang hebat." lanjutku dan dibalas senyum yang terkembang di bibir Gadis indigo itu.

Aku barusaja Akan membalikan tubuhku sebelum kemudian ucapan Hinata menghentikannya.

"Naruto-kun, bila setelah ini kau akan pergi," Hinata menahan ucapannya, "jangan pernah ragu bahwa akan menunggumu." lanjutnya dengan suara lirih.

Aku, entah kenapa langsung memeluknya, seperti sesuatu yang tidak ku tahu mendorongku untuk melakukannya.

"Mungkin Aku akan milih jerman, Kalau ada waktu temuilah Aku disana." ucapku berbisik ditelinganya.

"Kenapa jerman?." tanyanya sambil mendongakan kepalanya kearahku dengan raut wajah heran.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena Aku mengidolakan Hitler." jawabku sembarang dan dibalas Hinata dengan memutar bola mata.

.

.  
Aku memacu speda motorku dengan kecepatan sedang, tujuanku adalah rumah, tadi Sora mengirimkan pesan bahwa ia sudah seharian ini menunggui rumahku, berharap saja semoga si bodoh itu tidak mengacak acak rumahku.  
Melewati setengah perjalanan Aku mulai merasa diikuti, sepertinya mereka belum kapok juga setelah apa yang terjadi malam itu, Entahlah sepertinya Aku harus menghindari mereka, sudah cukup, Aku tak mau lagi ada yang terbunuh.

Aku menambah kecepatan speda motorku dengan sangat drastis, melakukan aksi sulap selip mobil, truk, bus atau apapun yang ada di depanku, Baiklah rasanya sudah cukup, mereka tak akan bisa lagi mengejarku.

Tapi sialnya Aku mengambil rute yang salah, karena didepanku kini mereka sudah memblok jalan.

Ini akan sulit, jumlah mereka terlalu banyak dan Aku tak punya waktu untuk menghitungnya, sepertinya mereka akan habis habisan sekarang untuk menangkapku.

Aku baru saja turun dari tungganganku untuk maju menghadapi mereka sebelum kemudian beberapa orang turun dari langit? entahlah, tiba tiba mereka sudah berdiri membelakangiku.  
Sebentar, sepertinya mereka terlihat Familiar.

Oh, mereka adalah Nine Hunter Demon.

Apa dari tadi mereka mengikutiku ya?

"Apa kabar Naruto-chan." sapa Tobi dengan nada cempreng.

"Jangan panggil Aku seperti itu." ucapku jengkel, Cih Kenapa ada orang idiot yang jadi Anggota pemburu iblis sih.

"Tenang saja Naruto, selama ada kami, tak akan ku biarkan mereka menyentuhmu." ucap Yahiko tenang.

"Terima kasih." ucapku.

"Wah, wah, menarik sekali, pemburu iblis kini malah melindungi iblis," ucap seorang lelaki, lebih mirip kakek kakek dengan sebelah matanya diperban, disebelahnya seorang dengan menggunakan tabung masker menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh, "kekonyolan macam apa ini." lanjutnya.

"Membicarakan sesuatu sebelum bertarung itu terasa menjengkelkan," ucap Hidan malas, "tapi baiklah Aku jelaskan, itu bukan urusanmu." lanjutnya, lalu melesat kearah orang orang yang memburuku, diikuti anggota Nine Hunter Demon yang lainnya.

"Dasar tak sabaran, Aku kan belum memberi perintah." gerutu Sang Leader, Yahiko.

Hidan berada paling depan langsung memainkan keahliannya menggunakan senjata berbentuk sabit, mengayunkan kesana kemari sambil berteriak teriak layaknya orang gila.

Disisi yang lain Aku melihat Tobi yang bertarung dengan gaya yang aneh menghindari serangan serangan dari lawannya, awalnya ku kira serangan itu meleset, tapi begitu ku perhatikan dengan seksama ternyata serangan serangan itu... Menembus tubuhnya, oke itu membuatku sangat terkesan.

Lalu Aku melihat Yahiko menarik beberapa lawannya dengan sesuatu yang tak dapat kulihat, kemudian mementalkannya, seolah dia memegang penuh kendali gravitasi di planet ini, disebelahnya Nagato tengah sibuk menembakan sesuatu dimulutnya yang begitu diarahkan pada lawan lawannya mereka langsung ambruk, kuperkirakan itu adalah semacam peluru angin.

Kulihat Itachi tengah menghajar satu persatu lawannya, memukul lawan didepannya, lalu menghantamkan kakinya pada lawan disampingnya, namun satu orang lawannya yang melihat celah langsung menghujamkan pedangnya keara punggung Itachi, tidak ada waktu untuk menghindar, pedang itu kini sudah menancap dipunggungnya.  
Tapi sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, tiba tiba saja tubuh Itachi berubah menjadi sekumpulan gagak yang menyebar, lalu berkumpul lagi dibelakang lawan yang menyerangnya tadi, gagak gagak itu membentuk kembali menjadi sosok Itachi, lalu dengan sekali hantaman, lawannya tumbang.

Benar benar Gila.

Sementara itu kulihat Sasori telah menumbangkan lawan lawannya dengan menggunakan tubuh musuh musuh yang telah tumbang untuk menyerang lawannya dengan mengendalikan mereka menggunakan jari jarinya, seolah mereka yang dia kendalikan adalah bonekanya.

Begitu pula dengan Kisame yang telah menumbangkan lawan lawannya dengan pedang bersisik berbentuk mirip ikan, kulihat dia hanya mengayun ayunkan pedang itu ke sembarang arah, tapi lawan lawannya jatuh tertunduk lemas.

Konan kulihat menjatuhkan lawan lawannya menggunakan kertas kertas berbentuk shuriken, setahuku kertas itu bukan senjata, tapi kertas milik Konan sepertinya berbeda, karena benda itu mampu menyayat nyayat tubuh lawannya, dan kertas kertas itu seolah tak ada habisnya.

Deidara melemparkan bom bom berbentuk seranga berukuran sebesar bola pingpong, membuat lawannya lari kocar kacir, salah satu bomnya mendarat didekat Hidan, membuat lelaki bersenjata sabit itu repleks menghindar.

"BERENGSEK! APA KAU BERNIAT MEMBUNUHKU?." bentak Hidan emosi.

"A,ha ha ha, maaf Hidan, Aku benar benar tak sengaja." balas Dei sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

.

.  
Pertarungan semakin memanas, kakek berperban dan Lelaki bermasker tabung mulai turun tangan yang langsung disambut Itachi, Yahiko dan Nagato.

Lelaki bermasker tabung menembakan asap dari lubang masker tabungnya, kuperkirakan itu adalah asap racun. Namun Nagato dengan tanggap membalikannya dengan angin yang ia keluarkan dari mulutnya.

Sementara itu kakek dengan perban diwajahnya melemparkan sesuatu yang tak kasat mata, Itachi dan Yahiko sibuk menghindarinya, dibelakang mereka pohon pohon mulai tumbang, beberapa tembok pembatas jalan hancur terbentur sesuatu yang sepertinya disebabkan lemparan kakek berperban itu, sepertinya yang ia lemparkan semacam shuriken angin.

Pertarungan semakin mendekati babak Akhir, para anggota Nine Hunter Demon yang lain mulai ikut mengeroyok dua lawan sisanya itu setelah menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka.

kakek berperban dan Lelaki bermasker tabung mulai kewalahan, sekarang mereka kalah jumblah, Anggota Nine Hunter Demon terus menyerang maju, sementara mereka berdua dipaksa mundur sambil menahan serangan serangan lawannya.

Namun tiba tiba saja Aksi mereka dihentikan oleh kedatangan sepasukan yang dipimpin seorang kakek kakek berambut panjang warna putih dengan kumis, brewok dan janggut yang menyatu terjuntai se dada.

Dua orang yang tadi hampir dikalahkan mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mundur menjaga jarak dari lawannya, lalu tak lama kemudian muncul lagi sepasukan dari arah lain yang dipimpin oleh seorang lelaki berambut panjang hitam, dan disebelahnya seseorang yang rasanya pernah kulihat.

Orang itu..

.

.  
Orang yang kulihat dimimpiku.

.

.  
Orang yang memerintahkan Iruka-niisan untuk membunuhku.

.

.  
"Kubunuh kau, Bajingan." .

.  
_

Gimana Chapter ini? Membosankan kah? .

.  
Give me your review ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 8

-The Eye-  
_

*Author's Note*

Hadeuh, kesibukan rutinitas akhir akhir ini biki saya jadi hampir gak punya waktu buat ngetik ngetik, jadi mohon maaf jika jalan cerita Fict ini terlihat amburadul, itu disebabkan Fict ini saya garap kebut kebutan.  
Dan ngomong ngomong terimakasih buat kalian yang masih sempetin waktu buat baca.  
Sekali lagi, terima kasih. ^_^ .

.

_

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto dan sedikit bumbu dari The Lord Of The Ring.

Genre: Supranatural - Fantasy - Romance.

.

.

.

.

_

Chapter 8

Enjoy it.

.

.

Tanpa disadari oleh Anggota Nine Hunter Demon yang lainnya Aku melihat Naruto tengah berlari kearah sekumpulan pasukan yang baru saja datang dengan pandangan marah. Aku juga merasakan kekuatan Sang Mata yang mulai menguar dari tubuhnya meski hanya sedikit.

"Naruto!" teriaku tapi tak dihiraukannya.

Karena khawatir sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi aku segera melesat kearah pemuda itu dengan maksud menenangkannya, diikuti oleh teman temanku yang lain yang sepertinya langsung tanggap setelah Aku berteriak tadi.

Entah sebenarnya Aku sendiri tak mengerti ada apa dengan Naruto, pemuda itu langsung melompat menerjang salah satu dari petinggi Organisasi yang baru saja datang.

Terjadi pertarungan disana antara Naruto dan orang itu yang ku tahu adik dari pemimpin Organisasi tersebut, Tobirama.

Tobirama yang terkejut dengan datangnya serangan dadakan tengah berada dalam posisi bertahan dari serangan Naruto yang membabi buta, namun itu tak lama, karena wadah Iblis Mata Satu itu berhasil melancarkan teknik menguncinya saat melihat celah.

Naruto menindih tubuh Tobirama sambil mempertahankan kunciannya, membuat Tobirama tak berdaya.

Sementara itu para Anggota Organisasi yang menyaksikan adik dari pemimpinnya berada dalam bahaya langsung bergerak maju. namun langkah mereka terhenti saat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kearah mereka dengan raut kemarahan.

Para Anggota itu merasakan kengerian yang tak pernah mereka Alami sebelumnya.

Aku menghentikan langkah Yahiko yang berniat ikut campur dalam pertarungan itu.

"Jangan Gegabah, saat ini emosinya meningkat drastis, dia bisa meledakannya kapan saja." Aku memperingatkan, Yahiko mengangguk paham.

"Itachi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih? kenapa Naruto menyerang Tobirama." tanya Nagato bingung yang kini sudah berada dibelakang kami.

"Entahlah." jawabku yang sama bingungnya.

Naruto menatap wajah Tobirama dengan tatapan membunuh, ini situasi yang berada diluar dugaan, dari ekspresi yang kulihat dari wajah para Anggota Organisasi bisa kutebak mereka pasti sama bingungnnya denganku, kecuali Pimpinanannya, hanya Hasirama yang terlihat tenang.

"Kenapa..." lirih Naruto dengan nada menahan emosi

"Kenapa Kau memaksa Iruka-niisan untuk membunuhku"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa berartinya dia"

"dia satu satunya orang yang paling berarti untukku"

"dia orang yang menerimaku saat yang lainnya membuangku"

"jawab Aku brengsek."

Aku mendengarnya seperti suara tangisan yang diubah menjadi kata kata, wajahnya tertunduk menahan kesedihan.

Sedikit banyak Aku mulai mengerti situasi saat ini.

"Aku menyesalinya.." lirih Tobirama

"Iruka sudah kuanggap sebagai anaku sendiri, dan Aku begitu marah saat mengetahui dia tewas dalam kejadian tiga belas tahun yang lalu.."

"Aku begitu bodohnya sampai menganggapmu sebagai penyebab kematiannya, tanpa kusadari itu semua kerena perbuatanku sendiri.."

"Aku sangat menyesalinya.."

Naruto memejamkan matanya, kunciannya mulai melonggar.

Naruto bangun melepaskan Tobirama sepenuhnnya, lalu memandang keatas langit.

"Itu sudah terlambat," gumam Naruto

"lagipula Iruka-niisan pasti tak akan senang jika Aku membunuh orang yang membuat ikatan dengannya." lanjutnya menolehkan wajahnya kearah Tobirama yang terlihat kaget, namun kemudian adik dari Hasirama itu memejamkan matanya dengan raut wajah tersenyum.

"Kuharap memang begitu." ucap Tobirama.

Aku dan Anggota Nine Hunter Demon yang lain segera bergegas untuk bergabung dengan Anggota Organisasi pimpinan Hasirama, sementara teman temanku mengerubungi Naruto untuk menenangkannya Aku melangkah mendekati teman lamaku, Uciha Shisui.

"Aku tak menyangka Organisasimu akan menerima tawaran kerja sama dengan kami para Hunter Demon." Aku membuka pembicaraan, dan memposisikan diri disampingnya.

"Tentu saja, tujuan kita kan sama," jawabnya tanpa memalingkan wajah, "dan ngomong ngomong lama tak bertemu, Itachi." lanjutnya.

"Yah, cukup lama memang," jawabku tenang, "Bagaimana keadaan keluargaku?." lanjutku bertanya.

"Ayah dan Ibumu terlihat baik baik saja, hanya saja Sasuke.." Shisui menahan kata katanya, dari nadanya sepertinya dia ragu untuk meneruskan.

"Adikmu itu, dia sering kulihat terus terusan berlatih diluar kewajaran, dari pengamatanku sepertinya dia haus akan kekuatan." lanjut Shisui akhirnya.

Aku memejamkan mata beberapa saat.

"Dasar Anak bodoh itu, lain kali akan kuberi dia pelajaran." ucapku.

.

.

.

.

.  
_

AKU entah sudah berapa kali mondar mandir didepan ranjangku, ada sesuatu yang entah apa mengganggu pikiranku.

seperti sebuah firasat buruk, hatiku terasa tak bisa tenang.

Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto-kun?

Aku berusaha menenangkan hatiku bahwa semuanya akan baik baik saja.

Naruto-kun akan pergi dan tak akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, lagi pula dia dilindungi orang orang yang menamakan dirinya Nine Hunter Demon, jadi apa yang perlu dicemaskan?

Apa ini karena Naruto-kun akan pergi sehingga hatiku tak tenang?.

Naruto-kun akan pergi..

'Tenang Hinata, pada akhir nya Naruto-kun akan jadi milikmu, hanya masalah waktu.' batinku mencoba menghibur.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjang, beberapa saat kemudian ponsel yang tergeletak disampingku berdering, kuraih ponselku untuk mengetahui si pemanggil.

Itu dari Sora.

Tanpa menunggu lama Aku langsung mengangkatnya.

"Moshi moshi, Hinata maaf mengganggu." ucapnya dengan nada terburu buru.

"Sama sekali tidak, ada apa Sora?." tanyaku.

"Naruto, apa dia bersamamu?." tanyanya seolah ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Tadinya sih iya," jawabku, "tapi dia sudah pulang dari jam enam tadi." lanjutku.

"Begitukah? sibodoh itu kemana sih." balasnya menggerutu.

"Lho, kukira Naruto-kun sudah ada dirumahnya dari tadi." sahutku.

"Aku saat ini berada dirumahnya dan si kuning itu belum juga pulang," balas Sora "aku punya firasat buruk." ucap Sora yang membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari detak normalnya.

Aku juga punya firasat buruk dari tadi, apa itu tentang Naruto-kun..

"Sebentar, akan kulacak posisi si bodoh itu lewat GPS ponselnya." lanjut Sora.

Tak lama kemudian Sora kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan kami.

"Aku menemukannya, dia berada di timur taman kota, tepatnya dibawah monument patung Hokage," ucapnya menginformasikan posisi Naruto-kun "oh ya Hinata, kau tak usah khawatir, Narutomu itu pasti cuman lagi cari angin malam, hehe. Aku akan segera menyusulnya." lanjut satu satunya sahabat Naruto-kun itu dan langsung menutup telponnya.

Aku menggenggam ponselku dengan kedua tangan diatas dada.

Firasat buruk...

Kuraih kunci mobil yang tergeletak diatas dipan dan langsung bergegas, Aku ingin memastikan sendiri bahwa Naruto-kun baik baik saja atau Aku tak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Dilantai bawah Aku melihat Hanabi tengah membaca buku entah apa itu dikursi, tapi Aku tak menghiraukannya.

"Onee-chan, mau kemana malam malam begini?." tanyanya heran.

"Ini bukan urusan anak kecil," sahutku "dan jangan bilang bilang ayah kalau Aku sedang keluar." lanjutku tanpa mempedulikan respon dari adiku itu.

Aku langsung menyalakan mesin mobilku yang terparkir digarasi, tanpa menunggu lama Lamborghini yang kukendarai melesat menuju ke lokasi Naruto-kun berada.

.

.

_

SAAT ini keadaanku sudah cukup tenang. Yah meskipun tadi kehadiran orang yang bernama Tobirama itu membuat emosiku meningkat drastis, tapi sekarang semuanya baik baik saja.

Itu semua berkat Iruka-niisan.

Entah hanya sebuah halusinasi atau memang itu kenyataannya.

Setelah Aku mendengar penuturan Tobirama tentang penyesalannya atas kejadian tiga belas tahun yang lalu Aku merasakan kehadiran Iruka-niisan dibelakangku, dia memegang pundaku lalu tersenyum hangat padaku.

Itu membuat emosiku menurun lalu hilang sama sekali.

Situasinya saat ini cukup bagus, para Nine Hunter Demon dan Organisasi yang tadinya mengincarku kini bekerja sama melindungiku.

Sungguh ini diluar dugaanku.

Ini bukan berarti semuanya sudah aman.  
Karena didepanku masih ada ratusan musuh berpakaian layaknya penyihir yang dipimpin oleh seorang kakek kakek berjubah putih, kami harus menghadapi mereka.

Tapi itu sepertinya bukan masalah, karena pasukan dipihaku juga tak kalah banyaknya ditambah sembilan orang dengan kemampuan luar biasa, oke sepertinya Aku cukup percaya diri mengatakan semuanya akan baik baik saja.

"Hasirama sama, Tobirama sama." ucap laki laki dengan masker tabung diwajahnya.

"Hanzo, beraninya kau melakukan pemberontakan didalam Organisasi." geram seroang kakek cebol yang berdiri disamping Tobirama.

"Itu semua karena Aku tak bisa menunggu lagi untuk menyelamatkan dunia," balas Hanzo tak kalah geram, "Aku dan Danzou memilih untuk bergerak lebih cepat." lanjutnya dengan wajah angkuh.

"Sayang sekali ya- Hanzo," ucap orang yang baru kukenal bernama Shisui, "dari awal sebenarnya Danzou hanya memanfaatkanmu, tujuannya bukan untuk membinasakan 'Sang Mata' dengan membunuh wadahnya, dia justu ingin mempercepat kebangkitan iblis itu." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Itu, ti'tidak mungkin," sahut orang yang bernama Hanzo itu dengan raut wajah tak percaya bercampur kaget, "dari awal tujuan kami sama!." lanjutnya.

"Aku telah memantaunya akhir akhir Ini, dan hasilnya Danzou terlibat persekongkolan dengan pimpinan penyihir itu, Saruman." ucap Shisui sambil menunjuk kakek kakek berambut putih panjang yang memimpin musuh didepan kami.

"Danzou, apa itu memang benar?." tanya Hanzo yang terlihat bingun, entah dia harus mempercayai berita yang baru didengarnya atau tidak.

"Itu memang benar." jawab kakek kakek yang dipanggil Danzou Itu dengan tenang.

"Kenapa? padahal kupikir tujuan kita sama." tanya Hanzo geram, dia merasa dikhianati rekannya sendiri.

"Tujuan kita memang sama," balas Danzou.

"hanya saja aku mencakup lebih luas tujuan itu, kau hanya melihat satu pohon, sedangkan yang kulihat adalah sebuah hutan. Dunia ini sudah terlalu rusak Hanzo, dan hanya Sauron 'Sang Mata' yang mampu memulihkan kembali dunia ini, kebangkitannya adalah sesuatu yang mutlak." papar Danzou dengan sebelah matanya yang terpejam.

"Omong kosong, kau hanya pecundang yang menyerah pada kedamaian. Tak ada kedamaian dalam teror." ucap Hanzo dengan nada tinggi.

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Donzou tak peduli "kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti apa yang kumaksud."

"Jadi sudah diputuskan ya," ucap Hanzo sambil menyiapkan kuda kudanya, "kau dan aku sampai mati." lanjutnya dengan tatapan membunuh pada mantan rekannya itu.

"Dengan senang hati." balas Danzou sambil menyeringai.

.

.

Sementara itu seluruh Anggota Organisasi beserta pimpinanannya plus para Anggota Nine Hunter Demon sudah mulai bersiap untuk pertempuran besar ini, begitupun pasukan dari musuh, dengan pertempuran yang sepertinya akan sangat dahsyat ini pastinya akan sangat berbahaya bagi warga sipil, dan lagi para polisi pasti akan segera berdatangan begitu menyadari pertempuran ini.

"Itachi-san, dengan pertempuran yang akan terjadi nantinya bukankah akan sangat membahayakan orang orang yang tak terlibat disekitar sini?." aku bertanya memastikan.

"Sebelumnya kami telah mengevakuasi warga disekitar sini." ucapnya tenang.

"Ta'tapi, Bagaimana dengan para polisi yang pasti akan menyadari pertempuran ini.?" tanyaku masih belum puas.

"Kalau seperti itu mau Bagaimana lagi, berharap saja mereka tak cukup bodoh untuk mendekati area ini," balasnya "apapun yang terjadi nantinya, berusahalah untuk menjaga emosimu Naruto." aku mengangguk mengerti.

Apapun yang terjadi nantinya tak akan kubiarkan iblis dalam diriku ini bangkit.

Apapun yang terjadi.

Pertarungan sepertinya sudah dimulai, kulihat dua orang kakek kakek tetua Organisasi dari pihak kami melesat menuju kearah musuh, seolah mereka sudah terlalu lama menantikan saat saat seperti ini.

Namun pimpinan musuh yang juga seorang kakek kakek berambut putih panjang dengan sekali kibasan tangan kanannya membuat dua kakek yang tadi melesat langsung terpental dengan ledakan disekitar mereka berdua.

"Hiruzen-sama." - "Onoki-sama." kaget Anggota Organisasi disekitarku, Aku sendiri terngaga menyaksikannya.

Musuh kami benar benar berbahaya. Aku bisa melihat ketakutan dari orang orang dipihakku, bahkan Nine Hunter Demon terlihat khawatir melihat kekuatan musuh.

"Kenapa harus terburu buru, aku bahkan belum memberikan salam penghormatan pada tuanku." ucap kakek berambut putih panjang itu sambil menatapku, membuatku mundur beberapa langkah.

"Terimalah salam hamba yang mulia, akan kupastikan kebangkitan tuan malam ini." sapa kakek itu sambil membungkuk kearahku.

"Tak kan kubiarkan!" bentaku "iblis itu tak akan pernah bangkit."

"Kita lihat saja nanti," tukas kakek itu sambil menyeringai "serang!" lanjutnya memberi perintah pada pasukannya.

Musuh langsung bergerak maju begitu mendapatkan perintah dari pimpinannya dan disambut oleh pihak kami yang juga bergerak muju munuju titik bentrok.

Tak ketinggalan Nine Hunter Demon yang juga ikut maju, bahkan dua kakek yang tadi terpental sudah bangkit kembali dan ikut melesat maju.

Yang tersisa sekarang hanya Aku, Tobirama dan pimpinan Organisasi Hasirama.

Pertempuran hebat tak bisa dihindarkan, ledakan disana sini menghancurkan bagunan bangunan disekitar radius medan petarungan, pohon pohon tumbang terbakar, korban dari masing masing pihak mulai berjatuhan.

Pertarungan sihir.

Api menyambar nyambar diudara dilawan air bergulung gulung, hujan tanah disertai lava, badai angin, petir menyambar nyambar, benar benar terlihat mengerikan.

Perdamaian.

Kata itu terlintas dipikiranku dan membuatku miris.

Omong kosong bila pertempuran ini untuk perdamaian.

"Andai saja aku sudah pergi sebelumnya ketempat yang jauh," aku berucap lirih "mungkin pertempuran ini tak akan pernah terjadi."

"Jangan salahkan dirimu atas yang terjadi saat ini Nak," ucap Hasirama sambil menepuk pundaku mencoba menenangkan.

"Kalau itu demi menyelamatkan dunia, jika harus mengorbankan seluruh Anggota Organisasi pun akan kulakukan."

"Mereka juga punya hak untuk tetap hidup pak tua!" sahutku dengan nada cukup tinggi "Bagaimana dengan anak mereka, istri mereka, keluarga yang mereka tinggalkan.. Mereka, mereka bukan pion. Mereka punya waktu yang berharga bersama orang orang yang mereka sayangi." lanjutku dengan nada getir.

"Selalu ada pengorbanan besar untuk hal yang besar," ucap Tobirama "Aku, kak Hasirama dan seluruh Anggota Organisasi sudah menyadari resiko pertempuran ini adalah kematian, kami semua sudah siap untuk menerima resiko itu."

Aku tertunduk.

Kenapa harus aku yang menjalani kehidupan seperti ini. Kalau boleh memilih aku ingin kehidupan yang normal, aku ingin menghabiskan hari hariku tanpa harus memikirkan tentang menyelamatkan dunia.

"Ayo Naruto, kita harus pergi sekarang." ucap Hasirama tiba tiba, membuatku kaget bercampur bingung.

"Pergi?" aku membeo.

"Prioritas kita saat ini adalah menjauhkanmu dari mereka, kami berdua akan melindungimu sampai kita berada ditempat yang aman." papar Hasirama yang mengerti akan kebingunganku.

"Apa apaan itu, maksudmu kita akan meninggalkan mereka? yang benar saja." ucapku berapi api.

"Mungkin kau berpikir kami ini pecundang yang lari dari peperangan," sahut Tobirama "tapi peperangan ini bukan tentang siapa yang menang dan kalah, kita harus menghilangkan kemungkinan bangkitnya iblis dalam tubuhmu sekecil apapun itu, menjauhkanmu dari mereka yang mengincarmu."

Aku terdiam beberapa saat.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." ucapku.

Kami baru saja berbalik untuk menjauh dari area pertempuran, namun sialnya si kakek berambut putih panjang pimpinan musuh kami ternyata sudah berdiri beberapa meter didepan kami.

Dan sepertinya mengetahui rencana kami.

"Oh tentu saja aku menyadari jika pertempuran didepan hanya pengalihan agar kalian bisa kabur jika itu yang ingin kalian tanyakan mengapa aku berada disini." ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Kak, kau pergi saja lebih dulu bersama Naruto, biar aku yang menghadapinya." bisik Tobirama.

"Begitukah? sayangnya bukan hanya aku yang harus kau lawan." sahut kakek itu yang entah Bagaimana bisa mendengar apa yang Tobirama bisikan tadi.

Dan tiba tiba saja dibelakang si kakek itu melesat dari atas empat orang berjubah hitam dengan tudung kepala.

"Sekarang, mari kita mulai pestanya." ucap kakek itu sambil menyeringai, lalu berlari kearah kami disertai empat anak buahnya.

Kulihat Hasirama dan Tobirama terlihat tenang walaupun sebenarnya kami kalah jumblah, mereka menyambut lima musuh didepannya dan pertarunganpun tak dapat dihindarkan.

Tobirama menghadapi si kakek berambut putih panjang, dia kini tengah sibuk menghindari sesuatu seperti beberapa cambuk yang terbalut api, cambuk cambuk itu terhubung pada punggung si kakek itu, namun Tobirama cukup hebat menghindarinya dengan berpindah pindah dengan sangat cepat, seperti teleportasi jarak dekat.

Sedangkan ditempat lainnya Hasirama tengah menghadapi empat musuhnya, perbandingan jumblah tidak menjadi masalah buat pimpinan Organisasi itu, dia terlihat tenang sekaligus waspada dengan refleks tingkat tinggi. Hasirama menangkis serangan musuh didepannya lalu menghindar kesamping kanan saat merasa ada pergerakan musuh yang lain dibelakangnya, kemudian ia melompat mundur satu langkah, memastikan posisi keempat musuhnya, sedetik kemudian kakak dari Tobirama itu membenturkan kedua telapak tangannya dan tiba tiba saja dari tanah muncul sulur sulur pohon yang memburu keempat musuhnya.  
Namun lawan lawannya itu cukup gesit menghindari serangan serangannya, dua lawannya sibuk melompat kanan kiri belakang agar tak berakhir terbelit sulur sulur itu, dua sisanya melompat keatas menjadikan sulur itu sebagai pijakan, lalu melompat ke sulur lainnya saat sulur lainnya nyaris mengenai mereka.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian Itachi, Nagato dan Shisui datang, mereka sepertinya lebih memilih menghindari pertempuran didepan untuk membantu Hasirama dan Tobirama, membantuku untuk bisa menjauh dari area pertempuran.

Mereka bertiga langsung melompat menghadapi empat musuh yang menjadi lawan Hasirama. "Hasirama-san, biar kami yang menghadapi mereka, anda bantulah Tobirama-san." ucap Itachi sambil menangkis serangan musuh, lalu sedetik kemudian ia balas menyerang melesatkan kaki kanannya membentur dagu musuh yang seketika langsung terpental kebelakang.

Hasirama mengangguk, ia menghilangkan sulur sulur pohon yang tadi dikeluarkannya lalu melesat menuju pertarungan adiknya dan si kakek berambut putih panjang.

Sementara itu Tobirama seperti kesulitan untuk mendekat karena cambuk cambuk api yang sedang dihindarinya kini bertampah menjadi tiga kali lipat dari sebelumnya, tapi itu tak merubah sedikitpun raut tenang diwajahnya meskipun posisinya tengah tersudut.

Lalu tiba tiba saja dibelakangnya muncul sulur sulur yang membelit cambuk cambuk api milik si kakek, ia tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang membantunya, tentu saja itu adalah kakaknya. Dan sekarang Tobirama terlihat lebih leluasa mendekat kearah musuh, meskipun beberapa cambuk api masih menyambar nyambar kearahnya namun itu bisa dengan mudah ia hindari.

"Ada apa Tobirama? apa kau hanya bisa menghindar? haha." ejek si kakek.

"Dari tadi aku tak punya kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan kemampuanku yang lainnya," gerutu Tobirama "dan sekarang lah saatnya, rasakan lah kemarahan seorang Senju." Tobirama membenturkan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu mengibaskannya kearah si kakek, dan aku ternganga menyaksikan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Seekor naga air tercipta dibelakang tubuh Tobirama, sedetik kemudian naga air itu menyambar kearah si kakek itu, membuat pimpinan musuh itu menghindar menjauh agar tak terkena efek serangan.

Hasirama yang melihat kesempatan langsung mengrahkan sulurnya kearah si kakek, namun si kakek dengan tanggap langsung menyabetkan cambuk apinya, membuat sulur Hasirama terpotong sebelum sempat mengenainya.

"Wah wah, menghadapi dua Senju sekaligus ternyata membuatku cukup kewalahan." ucap si kakek dengan tampang menyeringai.

"Saruman, kukira dipertarungan terakhir kita aku telah membenamkanmu didasar bumi." sahut Hasirama, membuat tensi emosi si kakek itu naik.

"Cih saat itu aku hanya sedang tidak beruntung, tapi sekarang saat Sauron bangkit nanti, menghadapi kalian tak kan ada ubahnya seperti membasmi kutu."

"Itu tak akan kami biarkan, selama kemarahan dari wadahnya tak keluar iblis itu tak kan pernah bisa bangkit." balas Tobirama.

"Oh, apa kau memang berfikir hanya itu cara membangkitkannya? naif sekali." si kakek yang dipanggil Saruman itu tersenyum licik.

Beberapa saat kemudian Saruman membaca mantra yang tak dapat kumengerti artinya, diikuti keempat anak buahnya yang tengah menghadapi para Hunter Demon.

Hasirama dan Tobirama menoleh kearahku secara bersamaan.

"Mantra pemanggil iblis." ucap Tobirama kaget dan langsung berlari kearahku diikuti kakaknya Hasirama.

"Sial, bagaimana bisa kita melupakan itu," sahut Hasirama "kita harus segera menjauhkan Naruto dari mereka." lanjutnya.

Tobirama langsung membawa tubuhku yang entah kenapa terasa sangat lemas tanpa menghentikan laju larinya, seketika bayangan bayangan kebencian dan amarah terlintas di memori otakku tanpa bisa ku cegah, tubuhku bergetar hebat.

Aku mulai merasa terbakar.

Pandanganku berubah menjadi gelap, aku meronta ronta di gendongan Tobirama, membuatku terjatuh ketanah.

Aku berteriak kesakitan, rasanya seperti urat urat ditubuhku terputus putus. Aku memegang dadaku, rasanya sesuatu tengah mengoyak ngoyak jantungku.

pandanganku mengabur.

Samar samar aku melihat Hinata berlari kearahku diikuti Sora dibelakangnya.

"Hinata, Sora.. menjauh.. dariku." ucapku sebelum kesadaranku benar benar hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
T-B-C.

Oke, Bagaimana dengan Chapter ini? seru kah? membosankan kah? hehe.

Hmm Sorry baru sempet update, saya bikin Chapter ini tersendat sendat, buntu ide dan masalah lainnya.

Review kalian akan sangat membantu kelanjutan Fict ini, jadi

Sempetin Review ye ^_^ 


End file.
